Never can say goodbye to Sam
by AnnaLovesDiAgron
Summary: La vida de Quinn da un giro inesperado cuando su esposo es asesinado. ¿Que pasaría si Nuevas direcciones jamas hubiera existido?, ¿si Beth jamas hubiera sido concebida?, ¿si el sueño de Rachel jamas se hubiera cumplido?, ¿Que pasaría si Quinn conoce a Rachel el día del funeral de su esposo Sam Evans? º MALA CON LOS SUMMARY, ENTREN Y Léanla º
1. Piloto

**Nota: Dejen reviews para saber si les gusto c: **

Never can say goodbye to Sam

Piloto

En la pequeña ciudad de Lima dentro del condado de Allen viven dos chicas cuyas vidas estaban a punto de cambiar.

Quinn Evans - El tipo de chica que todas querían ser en la adolescencia; Popular, novia del mariscal de campo, bella y la reina del baile de primavera, otoño, invierno y de graduación. Hija de el matrimonio mas rico y popular de todo Ohio; Russel y Judy Fabray, su vida habia sido hasta ahora toda de color rosa, tenia a su querido Sam y a una linda bebe en camino.

Rachel Berry - La chica que sinceramente no habia tenido la mejor adolescencia o el mejor novio, participe de 15 clubs en la escuela Carmel, Hija de dos hombres homosexuales cosa que nunca le importo, su vida era linda, tenia a Noah, sus padres y a Mercedes su mejor amiga.

Casa de la familia Evans

La casa estaba repleta de gente vestida de negro, los padres de Sam llorando y alguna gente tratando de consolarlos, Russel y Judy sentados con la mirada en blanco sin pronunciar alguna palabra y sin moverse de su asiento; aun con la muerte de Sam el corazón de los padres Fabray no se ablandaba un poco incluso después de ver a su hija destrozada frente a la tumba de su amado y fiel esposo. Después de unas horas de intenso llanto Quinn decidió que era hora que todos se fueran de su casa quería estar sola, la gente empezó a irse y cuando solo quedaban ella y sus padres estos la abrazaron y tomaron rumbo a su mansión.

Quinn quería descansar así que empezó a subir las escaleras cuando el timbre de la puerta empezó a sonar " ¿Quien demonios es? " se pregunto enojada a si misma mientras bajaba las escaleras enojada y a paso apresurado, abrió la puerta y antes de ver quien era pregunto — ¿"¡Que quieres"!? — La chica dio un paso atrás del susto .

— Soy... Rachel Be...rry, disculpa no quería molestarte — Rachel empezó a jugar con su collar tratando de evitar a Quinn quien parecía molesta — Solo vine aquí para darte mi mas sentido pésame —.

Quinn la miro extrañada, no recordó si alguna vez Sam le había mencionado a la chica — No te disculpes, fue mi culpa, son las hormonas — Quinn miro su vientre _"cierto tengo un bebe"_ pensó mientras acariciaba su estomago.

Rachel sonrió al ver su pancita de embarazo, tenia mínimo uno o dos meses — No te preocupes, ¿puedo pasar? —.

Quinn asintio y dejo pasar a Rachel al interior del acogedor pero ahora frió hogar. Quinn se sentó en el sofá y Rachel imito la acción.

— Así que señorita Berry, ¿como conoce a mi difunto esposo?, No recuerdo que el me contara de usted— El estomago se le hizo un nudo al pronunciar la palabra "Difunto" — miraba a Rachel impaciente por una respuesta.

Rachel miro directamente a los ojos color olivo de Quinn — Preferiría que me llamaras Rachel, en fin, es raro que nunca me haya mencionado, soy la ex novia de su mejor amigo —.

Quinn levanto las cejas en forma de arco — ¿conoces a Noah? —.

Rachel asintio y volvio a hablar — siempre hablaba de lo linda y amigable que eras, y cuando pronunciaba tu nombre se le iluminaba la mirada.

Quinn soltó algunas lagrimas que rápido la indujeron a un llanto mas fuerte, Rachel se acerco a la chica, la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente tratando de calmarla.

— Todo estará bien, si quieres podría ayudarte — Quinn se enderezo en el sillón y se limpio las lagrimas.

— ¿Por que me ayudarías?, apenas si nos conocemos—.

Rachel sonrió — Porque Sam era una excelente persona, y ademas las mujeres tenemos que ayudarnos mutuamente—.

— Supongo que tendré que cuidar de ti y tu bebe, una mujer embarazada no puede vivir sola, es peligroso — Quinn le sonrió.

— ¿ como ? — Rachel la miro y tomo su mano — podría venir a visitarte de vez en cuando y ayudarte con tu casa, ¿tienes trabajo? — Quinn negó con la cabeza. — De nuevo, ¿ por que me ayudas? — Rachel contesto con una sonrisa — Los Berry somos muy amables, y como te dije antes, las mujeres debemos ayudarnos. —

La chicas se habían ganado confianza en esos minutos de platica.

— No puedo aprovecharme de ti Rachel, no puedo, ¿si quiera me conoces? — Rachel negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

— Piensa que esta es una oportunidad para una nueva amistad, esta bien? —.

Las horas pasaron y las chicas se despidieron a eso de las 3:00 de la mañana, _"Jamas podre decirte adiós Sam"_ pensó Quinn mientras subía las escaleras dirigiéndose a descansar. Quinn se sentía mejor al lado de Rachel, tal vez era un ángel que Sam había mandado a cuidarla o solo parte del destino. Se recostó en su cama con las pijamas puestas y apago la lampara.

_— "Buenas noches Sammy'' —_.

Continuara...


	2. Rutina

Never can say goodbye to Sam

Rutina.

Ese día Quinn había despertado mas tarde de lo normal, se dio media vuelta en la cama y miro el reloj, las 8:00 de la mañana, se incorporo en la cama y se tallo los ojos con los puños de las manos, abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche y tomo del interior una foto de ella y Sam el día de su boda, se sonrió a si misma y se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño para ducharse, se quito la ropa delicadamente y la puso en el cesto de ropa sucia para luego introducirse a la bañera, se quedo viendo el techo por algunos minutos mientras recordaba cosas al azar como ; su noche de bodas, su primer baile lento juntos, su primera cita, en fin los recuerdos eran tantos y todos eran lindos, excepto claro estaba que el del funeral no era parte de estos.

Después de un largo baño, salio de la bañera al ver que su piel se arrugaba al estar expuesta por varios minutos al agua, se puso ropa limpia y bajo las escaleras para luego dirigirse a la cocina, saco un tazón, la leche y una caja de cereal, luego puso a calentar un poco de agua para hacerse un poco de café se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y preparo su cereal, no tenia ganas de prepararse algo mas elaborado y empezó a comer.

***Beep* Beep* Beep***

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y se levanto rápidamente de la mesa para contestarlo, cuando lo tuvo en sus manos pudo leer de quien era la llamada:

_Llamada entrante: Santana H._

Santana solía ser una de sus mejores amistades en el bachillerato pero después de casarse con el magnate de negocios Finn Hudson se habían distanciado, supuso que la había llamado por la muerte de Sam y la verdad en ese momento no quería hablar de eso, pulso el botón rojo y el teléfono dejo de emitir ruido alguno, se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó para seguir comiendo.

**Casa de Rachel Barbra Berry**-

Rachel se levanto a las 6:00 esa mañana de sábado, tomo unas vitaminas y fue directo a la regadera para ducharse y empezar su día, se quito la ropa bruscamente y se metió en la ducha apresurada, pocos minutos después la chica salio de la regadera y se examino en el espejo para luego aplicarse una loción humectan-te para la piel. Se puso un vestido rojo y un saco negro sobre el ya que al parecer seria un día fresco, se dirigió a la cocina y tomo del refrigerador un envase con yogur y sirvió el contenido en un vaso, tomo una cuchara y empezó a comer mientras pensaba en su conversación la noche anterior con Quinn, suspiro y llamo a Mercedes;

— "Mercedes, hola".

Espero unos segundos para contestar — "Hola chica, ¿que pasa?".

— "Nada, ¿solo quería saber si iríamos a tomar un café por la tarde?" — Rachel se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar.

— "Lo siento Rach, no podre, tengo que hacer unos diseños para la linea de ropa".

Rachel termino de comer y puso su vaso en el lavavajillas — "Y ademas si no llevo los diseños Satan me va a matar"— Rachel soltó una risita para luego ponerse seria — "Pero, por que sigues ahí?,la mitad de la compañía es tuya, ¿verdad?"— Hizo una pausa para que Mercedes contestara — "Así es Rach, la mitad es mía".

— "¿Entonces?, deberías vender tu mitad y alejarte de Satan, piénsalo Mercedes con tu talento, podrías crear tu propia linea de ropa, me tengo que ir chao".

Rachel colgó y tomo su bolso para luego salir por la puerta principal y subir a su Porsche 911.

Rachel tomo camino a la casa de Quinn, durante todo el viaje venia escuchando y cantando canciones de Wicked, al cabo de unos 30 minutos llego a la casa y bajo del auto arreglándose el vestido y el cabello se acerco a la puerta y toco el timbre, nadie abrió la puerta y volvió a tocar, de nuevo nadie abrió, después de varios intentos Rachel se canso y se dirijo a su carro, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del coche alguien la llamo;

Una chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio se le acerco — "disculpa, ¿tu eres Rachel?" — Rachel asintió y la chica la tomo de la mano — "ven conmigo"— la rubia la llevo al interior de la casa de enseguida a la de Quinn, al entrar e esta se podía ver lo elegante que era y la rubia le sentó en uno de los sillones;

— "perdón, pero, ¿quien eres?".

La chica sonrió — "Soy Brittany S. Pearce, la prima de Quinn" — Rachel entendió y siguió escuchando a la chica que solo tenia en común con Quinn el ser rubias y tener ojos hermosos.

— "Quinn salio a comprar unas cosas, y me pidió que si venias y ella no estaba te dijera que la esperaras"— Rachel asintió y un silencio muy incomodo se presento en la habitación — "¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"— Rachel contesto — "¿Ademas de esa?, claro que puedes"— Brittany soltó una carcajada, a una persona normal aquello no le caería en gracia, pero Brittany claro estaba no era una persona normal. — "Tu, ¿eres un bicornio?"— Rachel se sorprendió _¿Que demonios era un Bicornio? se pregunto mentalmente. _— "No, no se que es eso"— ahora la sorprendida era Brittany — "¿NO SABES QUE ES UN BICORNIO?"— Pregunto alarmada.

Rachel negó con la cabeza — "Un bicornio es una persona a la cual le gustan las mujeres y los hombres"— Rachel se sintió incomoda — "No, no soy un bicornio, ¿que te hace pensar eso?"— Brittany era bastante inocente como para notar que a veces la pregunta resultaba incomoda para la gente — "Nada me hace pensar eso, solo que se lo pregunto a todo el mundo"— Rachel se calmo.

Pasaron la horas y Quinn llego a casa, Rachel se despidió de Brittany y salio a tocar la puerta de la otra rubia

— "Hola Señorita Berry"— Rachel la interrumpió — "Rachel"— Quinn asintió.

— "Hola Quinn"—


	3. La encuesta

La encuesta.

— Hola Quinn.

Quinn le sonrió y la invito a pasar, las dos caminaron a la cocina y se sentaron.

— ¿ Café ? — Rachel asintio.

Quinn se levanto de su asiento y puso el agua a hervir, saco dos tazas y se sentó de nuevo mientras esperaba que el agua estuviera lista.

— Así que..., ¿para que me llamaste? — Pregunto Rachel con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— No quiero que te incomodes... pero — Quinn agacho la cabeza.

Rachel se encogió de hombros — No creo que puedas incomodarme, ¿que pasa?.

— Bueno, pues como pasaremos mucho tiempo juntas, necesito hacerte unas preguntas, ya sabes, para acelerar todo esto— Dijo nerviosa.

— Claro empieza.

Quinn se levanto y fue por una pluma y un cuaderno para escribir las respuestas.

—Muy bien, ¿color favorito? — Pregunto con la pluma ya en la mano lista para escribir.

Rachel rió — Rojo, ¿no es evidente? — señalo el atuendo que llevaba puesto.

— Lo siento no me había fijado, ¿en que trabajas? — Rachel contesto — Escribo canciones —

Quinn le sonrió y se levanto de su lugar, lleno las dos tazas con el café caliente y las llevo a la mesa.

— Gracias, ¿que mas quieres preguntar?— tomo un sorbo de café.

— ¿Sabes?, esto es estúpido, mejor solo hablemos.

— Esta bien, pero cuando quieras preguntar algo solo pregúntamelo— Quinn asintio.

Las chicas platicaron un rato hasta que el sol se escondió.

— Bueno, tengo que irme, y tu tienes que dormir.— Dijo Rachel y se acerco a la puerta a paso apresurado cuando Quinn la tomo de la mano haciendo que esta se detuviera.

— No te vayas, por favor... no quiero estar sola — Quinn miro a Rachel a los ojos con una mirada de cachorro triste haciendo que Rachel lo pensara — Podemos ver una película, jugar juegos de mesa o algo por el estilo, pero no te vayas.

Rachel le sonrió — En serio que no puedo quedarme, pero..., nada olvídalo.

— ¿Pero?— Pregunto Quinn ansiosa.

— Pues... podrías venirte a mi casa y haya veríamos tele y todo eso, ademas tengo un cuarto de invitados donde dormirás muy cómoda lo prometo, bueno eso si quieres...— Rachel se puso nerviosa y agacho la cabeza.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre las dos.

— Déjame tomar mis cosas, te veo en el auto.— Contesto Quinn sonriente mientras subía las escaleras.

_¿ En serio había dicho que si?, ¿o era la imaginación de Rachel que le jugaba una mala pasada? _

Rachel se quedo parada junto a la puerta esperando, pasaron uno o dos minutos cuando Quinn ya tenia su bolso en la mano y una bolsa mas grande en su otra mano, Rachel se acerco a ella y tomo el bolso mas grande de las manos de Quinn. — Déjame ayudarte— Quinn sonrió — Gracias, eres muy amable.

Las chicas subieron al auto de Rachel, mientras que en la casa de enseguida Brittany las observaba — Tu no eres un Bicornio Rachel Berry, tu eres un ... unicornio.—.

Rachel piso el acelerado y el auto empezó a andar a una velocidad considerable, el camino a casa de Rachel fue un poco incomodo, parecía que las dos querían decir algo, pero sin embargo se quedaban calladas.

El auto se estaciono frente a una casa muy moderna y elegante. — Aquí es, hogar dulce hogar — comento Rachel al bajar del auto.

— Debo decirle señorita Berry, que usted posee una magnifica residencia — dijo elegantemente Quinn después de soltar una pequeña risa.

Las chicas entraron a la casa, se dirigieron al sofá y continuaron su platica.

— ¿Que película veremos?— Pregunto Rachel mientras se incorporaba en el sofá de terciopelo rojo sangre.

Quinn se levanto y tomo su bolso de donde lo había dejado, busco unos segundos hasta encontrar lo que quería. — ¡ Aquí esta! — Exclamo con una sonrisa en el rostro — Te va a encantar, adoro esta película — se acerco al aparato reproductor de Dvd's que estaba conectado a la tele y puso el disco dentro de este.

— ¿Me dirás que película es?.

— Funny Girl, es la mejor película que eh visto — Los ojos de Rachel se iluminaron — ¿Que pasa?— pregunto Quinn confundida.

— No pasa nada, es solo que..., también es mi película favorita.

Las chicas se sonrieron, Rachel se levanto de su asiento y fue a la cocina, al regresar junto a Quinn, Rachel llevaba un bol con palomitas, lo acomodo entre las dos y la película comenzó.

Al terminar la película las chicas se levantaron ya cansadas, eran las 2:00 de la mañana y sus ojos mostraban cansancio, Rachel subió las escaleras y Quinn la siguió ambas entraron a el cuarto de invitados.

— Aquí dormirás, espero y estés cómoda — Rachel le regalo una sonrisa — si necesitas algo estoy en el cuarto de enseguida. Buenas noches.

Quinn asintió y Rachel salio del cuarto dejándola sola, Quinn empezó a examinar la habitación, su mirada se clavo en un objeto en particular ; una cuna _por que ella tenia una cuna en su cuarto de invitados?, ¿acaso tenia un hijo?, _Quinn estaba demasiadocansada como para investigar mas sobre el asunto, así que tomo su pijama de la maleta que llevaba consigo, se cambio, se acostó y al cabo de un rato callo profundamente dormida.


	4. La historia de Brittany

**La historia de Brittany **

La noche había transcurrido lentamente y a pesar de que el sol ya había salido y el canto de las aves se escuchaba acompañado por el sonido de los automóviles en la calle, Rachel aun seguía en su cama profundamente dormida. Mientras que en el cuarto de enseguida Quinn había tendido su cama, y se había bañado y cambiado con el conjunto que había tomado de su casa que metió en la maleta, Se acerco a la puerta lentamente para no hacer ruido y giro el picaporte lentamente, al estar fuera del cuarto tuvo que ser mas silenciosa, lo ultimo que Quinn quería era despertar a Rachel, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala para tomar su bolsa de la mesita de café, la reviso y tomo su celular

_15 llamadas perdidas_

_5 Brittany - 9:58 pm_

_8 Santana H. 10:05 pm_

_2 Noah P. 4:50 am _

Quinn estaba confundida, ¿Por que Noah le llamaría a tan altas horas de la madrugada?, no le dio importancia y volvió a guardar su teléfono en el bolso, camino a la cocina, "_Muero de hambre" _se dijo a si misma Quinn, pero también pensó que tomar cosas del refrigerador sin pedirlo era algo irrespetuoso así que volvió a la sala y encendió la televisión.

Rachel despertó a poca gana, miro el reloj en su teléfono, y se levanto lentamente mientras se tallaba los ojos, se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo, se arreglo un poco el cabello, salio del cuarto y bajo las escaleras, entro en la cocina y se echo para atrás del susto.

— Me has metido un gran susto — Dijo Rachel mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho

— No quería asustarte, solo que tenia mucha hambre — Dejo el plato de hot cakes en la mesa. — ¿Quieres?.

Rachel sonrió y se sentó — Ni siquiera sabia que tenia harina de hot cakes.

— No la tenias, así que los hice a la antigua — Se sentó en la mesa del comedor junto a Rachel — Prueba los, espero y te gusten.

Quinn le regalo una sonrisa amigable y Rachel le sonrió de vuelta.

El "desayuno" (si así se le podía llamar ya que era la 1:00 pm), paso lentamente en un silencio incomodo pero después de algunos minutos, Quinn lo rompió.

— Y..., ¿como te trato mi prima Britt?, aveces suelen ser un poco incomodas sus preguntas, ¿ te pregunto algo fuera de lugar?.

Rachel le sonrió como siempre — No, ella no me pregunto nada —_ Mentía _— Solo me presento a su gato Lord Tubbington.

Quinn esbozo una carcajada — ¿Te presento a Lord Tubbington?, eso significa que le has caído bien, solo me lo a presentado a mi y a Santana una amiga mía —

Rachel casi escupe el café que tenia en la boca pero lo digerio para luego poder hablar

— ¿Conoces a Sata... Santana? — Quinn asintio — No sabia que ustedes dos se conocían — dijo Quinn

— No, yo no la conozco, es socia de una amiga— Contesto Rachel

Quinn levanto una ceja — ¿Mercedes Jones?.

— Si ella, ¿como sabes?— Pregunto confundida.

— Bueno, es la única socia que Santana Hudson tiene y a tenido, digamos que no es muy confiada.

Rachel se acaricio la sien

— Me sorprende que no nos hayamos conocido hasta ahora Rachel.

Rachel asintio — Lo se, es una locura.

Quinn se levanto y tomo su bolso de donde lo había dejado y saco su teléfono

— ¿Cual es tu dirección?, tengo que tomar un taxi a casa— Rachel se levanto de la silla y camino hasta posicionarse junto a la rubia.

— Yo te traje, yo te llevo— Quinn le sonrió — ¿Quieres que te lleve ya?.

Quinn asintio — Tengo cosas que hacer, ademas no puedo dejar a Brittany sola por mucho tiempo, necesito cantarle todas las noches para que pueda dormir bien.

Normalmente que un adulto necesite que otro adulto le cante para dormir es patético en el gran sentido de la palabra, pero que Quinn fuera tan amable como para hacerlo y la inocente de Brittany lo necesitara de verdad, era simplemente lo mas tierno que Rachel había escuchado.

Tomaron sus cosas y en unos minutos ya estaban en el auto con rumbo a la casa de Quinn.

— ¿Sabes?, Brittany es mi familiar favorito, no es por nada pero mis padres son muy fríos, ademas cuando echaron a Britt de la casa...— Rachel la interrumpió — ¿Por que la echaron? — Quinn agacho la cabeza — Mis padres... ellos son muy cristianos y cuando se enteraron de que ella estaba interesada en mujeres, la echaron

— ¿Y que hay de sus padres?, ¿por que no vivía con ellos?

Quinn estaba a punto de llorar — Ellos murieron en un accidente de automóvil, mis padres la llevaron a vivir con nosotros justo después de la tragedia, y así empezó nuestra amistad, cuando mis padres la echaron ella ya tenia 18 años así que pudo tomar la gran herencia que mis tíos le habían dejado, y con eso se compro la casa en la que vive, y después de algunos años me case con Sam y compramos la casa de al lado.

Quinn soltaba lagrimas por doquier pero estas parecían estar llenas de alegría

— Recuerdo cuantas veces Britt descompuso su microondas y Sam tenia que ir a arreglarla hasta que se daban cuenta que solo estaba desconectada del enchufe de electricidad

Quinn empezó a reír al tener tantos recuerdos

— Se nota que la quieres mucho, y ella a ti, yo no disfrute tanto, soy hija única y nunca fui muy social, pero aun recuerdo a mi mejor amiga de la infancia; Tina, como yo era judía y ella asiática los demás se reían de nosotros, pero después cuando nos escuchaban cantar todos se ponían a nuestros pies.

— No sabia que te gustaba cantar.

— Amo cantar, broadway, el cine antiguo, y Tina también, solo que ella si lo logro, trabaja en broadway de a veces, pero es mas conocida por ser una de las mejores actrices de ahora, esta casada con un bailarin exitoso; Mike Chang.

— ¿Eres amiga de Tina Cohen-Chang?— Pregunto entusiasmada — Ella hizo una de mis películas favoritas "Winter Whisperer".

Rachel sonrio, y luego noto que estaban ya frente a la casa, bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la puerta.

— Perdón si esto es muy raro pero, ¿como se llamara tu bebe?—

— No es raro, de echo eres la única que me lo a preguntado, si es niño se llamara Sam, si es niña... Colette

— No me digas, por la chica de " Pan Am"

Quinn sonrió — No seas tonta, Es por la primera mujer moderna del siglo** _xx_**¿no conoces ninguna de sus frases?.

Rachel negó con la cabeza

— "Cuando se es amado, no se duda de nada. Cuando se ama se duda de todo.", ¨Cuando mi cuerpo piensa ...mi carne se llena de alma¨.

— Son muy buenas frases, descansa.

Se dio media vuelta pero Quinn la tomo del brazo y cuando Rachel se volteo a verla Quinn la abrazo.

— Gracias, a estado genial poder desahogarme contigo, gracias.

Rachel sonrió y siguió su camino al auto para luego arrancar.

_"¿Por que no le pregunte lo de la cuna?, mejor sera otro día"  
_

Entro a su casa y se acostó en el sillón donde cayo profundamente dormida.


	5. Noah te contara una historia

**Nota: Felicidades a los mexicanos por la celebración de la independencia.**

Never can say goodbye to Sam

Noah te contara una historia

Quinn despertó en su cama, "_¿Que rayos?" _se dijo mentalmente mientras que observaba a su alrededor, — Creí que me había dormido en el sofá — se quedo inmóvil en la cama mientras seguía pensando como había llegado hasta ahí, tomo un poco de aire y pensó que tal vez se había levantado en la noche para irse a la cama, pero si era así, ¿por que no lo recordaba?, se sentó en el borde de la cama y miro que también tenia las pijamas puestas "_¿Que rayos?" _volvió a decirse a si misma pero ahora en voz alta.

Intento ponerse de pie pero cuando sus dedos descalzos tocaron el suelo se hizo para atrás, aun no podía recordar como había llegado hasta ahí, volvió a bajar los pies y aunque el suelo siguiera frió, esta vez ya no le importo, se levanto completamente y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de abrirla pudo escuchar unos pasos que se aproximaban, camino lenta y silenciosamente en reversa, tomo un bat de béisbol que Sam solía guardar bajo la cama, se escondió detrás de la puerta preparada para golpear lo que sea que entrase, el picaporte empezó a girar y los nervios de Quinn aumentaban, tomo el bat con fuerza y cuando la puerta se abrió y ese alguien entro a la habitación Quinn lo golpeo levemente en la espalda haciéndolo caer, estaba a punto de proporcionarle un golpe en la nuca, cuando noto que era;

— ¡Noah! — Exclamo mientras se levantaba y lo ayudaba a levantarse — ¿Pero tu que haces aquí?, si vieras el susto que me has metido.

Estando ya en pie Noah se sobo la parte de la espalda en la que Quinn lo había golpeado — Cálmate Lucy.

Quinn lo miro enojada y golpeo su hombro delicadamente — Sabes que no me gusta que me llames Lucy.

Noah le quito el bat de las manos y lo puso en el suelo — Y tu sabes que a mi no me gusta que me llames Noah, soy Puckerman — Se acerco a la chica y la abrazo con fuerza — Que lindo recibimiento me has dado.

El comentario de Noah hizo reír a Quinn que luego de unos segundos se puso seria.

— ¿Pues que querías?, pensaba que eras un asesino o un ladrón.

Noah le sonrió — Pues prácticamente mi querida Quinn, un ladrón y un asesino es lo mismo, uno roba pertenencias y otro roba la vida.

Quinn se acerco y cuando Noah pensó que lo abrazaría esta le dio una bofetada, y una muy dolorosa al parecer por que la mejilla de Noah se puso roja en unos segundos.

— Como te atreves a venir así a mi casa después de que no asististe a el funeral de MI esposo y de TU mejor amigo.

Noah agacho la cabeza — Tenia unos asuntos que lidiar — Quinn lo miro con odio — con mi novia... Ex Novia.

Quinn cambio su mirada por una mas comprensiva — No tienes que contarme, en fin, ¿como has entrado?.

— Por dios Fabray, los conozco desde hace años, se que guardan la llave en la maceta que esta junto a la puerta.

Quinn volteo los ojos — Bueno ahora ya tenemos el como, ahora necesito el porque.

Noah se sentó en la orilla de la cama y después de unos minutos Quinn se sentó a su lado.

Noah aparto su mirada de la de Quinn — Yo... , vine a dejar unas cosas de Sam, y cuando te vi en el sofá decidí cargarte hacia la cama, después de eso trate de cambiarte la pijama— Quinn lo interrumpió — ¿!QUE!?, ¿¡ME HAS QUITADO LA ROPA MIENTRAS DORMÍA!? — Quinn estaba a punto de proporcionarle otra bofetada cuando Noah se levanto rápidamente de la cama.

— No no no, estaba a punto, pero mejor llame a Brittany para que ella te cambiara — Quinn suspiro aliviada y Noah igual, la amenaza de la cachetada al parecer ya no estaba en pie.

— Ah... — dijo Quinn mientras miraba su vientre, que aunque Quinn supiera que el bebe estaba ahí, no parecía notarse a la vista de los demás.

Noah observo la acción de Quinn y se sonrió a si mismo — Sam siempre fue el chico afortunado, la chica mas linda y popular, esta hermosa casa, un gran empleo y un bebe en camino.

Quinn lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió — No digas eso, tu también has sido afortunado, tienes una gran casa.

Noah la interrumpió — Y no tengo a nadie con quien compartirla.

— Por que no quieres, nunca quisiste un bebe en tu vida, ademas Rachel no es nada fea.

Noah tenia la mirada un poco triste — Rachel fue quien termino conmigo, yo veía un futuro entre los dos, y tu sabes que yo no soy así me encanta salir con muchas mujeres a la vez, pero desde que le conocí siempre pensé que sentaría cabeza con ella. Ademas, ¿como conoces a Rach?.

Noah la miro intrigado — Ella vino a verme el día del funeral, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? — Noah asintio — ¿Por que Rachel termino contigo?.

Noah tomo un poco de aire y comenzó — Un mes o dos antes de la muerte de Sam, Rachel y yo nos enteramos de que tu estabas embarazada, y después de unos días resulto que... Rachel también lo estaba.

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron como platos _"Eso explica lo de la cuna"_

— Y una semana después de eso Rachel ya había comprado una cuna, y ademas yo me mude con ella ya que su casa era mas "apta" por así decirlo, para un bebe, pero luego cuando fuimos a la primera cita con el doctor... el.

Noah empezó a llorar mientras que Quinn acariciaba la espalda del chico para calmarlo

— El doctor dijo que... ella había tenido un aborto involuntario, y ella cayo en una depresión, no comía, no hablaba solo lloraba todo el día, y un día cuando ella estaba recuperada supo que después de eso nuestra relación no funcionaria mas, así que aunque me doliera tuve que estar de acuerdo y me mude de vuelta a casa.

— Yo..., lo siento, no debí preguntar — Quinn agacho la cabeza — Lo siento, en serio que lo hago.

Noah se limpio las lagrimas del rostro y volvió a su actitud de hombre fuerte — Esta bien, creo que me eh recuperado un poco — Quinn le sonrió.

— En fin, tengo que irme Fabray, trabajo, tu sabes — Quinn le sonrió y lo abrazo fuertemente — Sabes que siempre estaré aquí, cuando necesites mover cosas pesadas o cuando quieras enseñarle a jugar vídeojuegos a tu hijo/a.

Los dos se separaron del abrazo y se sonrieron mutuamente como señal de despedida, Noah salio del cuarto y en unos minutos la puerta principal ya estaba cerrada.

— Puckerman nunca cambia, ¿verdad Sammy?.


	6. Un dia con Satan

**Nota: Perdón si actualizo poco, pero eh visto que ya no dejan reviews :c, se que los capítulos son cortos, pero si los hiciera largos tardaría mas en actualizar, espero y les siga gustando la historia. P.D: Se que se escribe BITCH**

Never can say goodbye to Sam

**Un día con Satan**

Quinn estaba recostada en la cama, aun impactada por la historia que unos minutos atrás le había contado Noah, _"No entiendo, todos los días que he visto a Rachel jamas la pude ver triste",_ se dio media vuelta sin levantarse de la cama y alcanzo su teléfono que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, reviso la hora y vio que era temprano, así que llamo a Santana quien probablemente estaría en casa cocinando algún platillo que saco de una revista, que al final se le quemara o estropeara y comprara pizza.

— Hola Quinn.

— Seré clara, ¿quieres salir de compras?

Las chicas no gustaban de hablar por teléfono, así que rápidamente Santana acepto y se pusieron de acuerdo en donde se verían

— Te veré en nuestro restaurante favorito, bye bye.

Santana colgó primero como siempre, y Quinn fue a su armario a buscar algo lindo que usar en su salida con San.

**Casa de los Hudson**

Finn el hombre alto y un poco corpulento se levanto de su asiento al ver pasar a su esposa Santana con las llaves del Maserati en las manos, se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo suavemente tratando de no lastimara.

— ¿Ni siquiera me dirás a donde vas? — Pregunto Finn con una mirada triste.

Santana lo tomo de la mano — Iré con Quinn a comer, ¿quieres venir?.

Finn negó con la cabeza, y se llevo las manos a los bolsillos del traje elegante que llevaba puesto.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? — Insistió la chica mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

Finn de nuevo dio a respuesta un "no", la chica se acerco a el y lo beso en la mejilla, llevaba tacones así que no tuvo que pararse de puntitas.

— Cuando vuelva traerá una película y muchas palomitas, ¿Esta bien?.

— Bien, te amo — Dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Santana se acerco de nuevo y esta vez lo beso en los labios — Sabes que yo también te amo, y mucho.

Aun siendo personas de alto nivel económico, los Hudson disfrutaban de las pequeñas cosas de la vida ; El atardecer, peliculas de accion, palomitas, nieve y el canto de los pájaros. Santana había cambiado tanto desde la preparatoria, ya no era la chica que buscaba solo placer, incluso había encontrado el verdadero amor, pero no le gustaba sentirse inferior a los demás así que siempre era un poco mala y por que no decirlo, BITHC.

Finn la acompaño hasta el auto y cuando esta estaba a punto de subirse le dio un beso de despedida. Santana metió reversa y avanzo a su destino mientras que a lo lejos se podía ver como Finn se quedaba en la puerta observando con tristeza el auto de Santana alejarse.

**Restaurante "Happy Ever After" **

Quinn ya estaba sentada en una de las mesas cuando Santana entro por la puerta, rápidamente Santana encontró a Quinn y se acerco a su mesa para luego sentarse junto a la rubia.

— ¿De que querías hablar rubia?.

Quinn sonrió — Solo quería estar con alguien hoy, no me gusta estar sola, y lo sabes.

— ¿Y esa chica Rachel?, ¿por que no sales con ella?.

— No me gusta aprovecharme de su amabilidad, en fin, ¿como esta Finn?.

Santana le sonrió a Quinn — Bien, creo que todo esta bien ahora — El mesero llego a la mesa y las dos pidieron su comida — Creo que después de todo, si somos el uno para el otro.

**FLASHBACK**

**Meses antes**

Santana estaba frente a su casa, bajo del auto y se quito los tacones que ya la tenían cansada, ella y Mercedes se habían quedado juntas la mayor parte de la noche para hacer unos nuevos diseños que serian presentados en la semana de la moda de Nueva York, abrió la puerta principal y se adentro en el recibidor, puso los tacones rojos en el piso de madera y subió silenciosamente al segundo piso en busca de su esposo, y al no encontrarlo en ninguna de las habitaciones bajo de nuevo con dirección a la cocina en busca de algo que comer, pero al entrar en la cocina pudo distinguir que no estaba sola al escuchar ruidos en la oficina de su esposo que se encontraba a una puerta cerca de la cocina.

Giro el picaporte y al abrir la puerta deseo no haberlo echo, sobre el escritorio se encontraba una chica con las bragas abajo y a Finn sin el pantalón, Santana tomo un macetero que estaba enseguida de la puerta lo suficientemente pequeño como para arrojarlo, y así lo hizo, lo lanzo y pudo alcanzar a golpear a la chica que rápidamente se llevo la mano a la cabeza y se sobo la herida, Santana salio de la oficina de Finn, con el tras de ella suplicando — "Déjame explicarte, por favor— , pero la chica solo levanto su dedo de en medio y se lo mostró a Finn, y después de unos segundos arrojo la argolla de matrimonio al piso donde solo reboto unos mili segundos para luego quedarse inmóvil.

Tomo los tacones que había dejado anteriormente al lado de la puerta y salio de la casa con una expresión de enojo en el rostro mientras se dirigía a su auto, arranco el auto mientras que Finn (ya con los pantalones arriba), estaba tirado en medio del jardín frontal con las manos en el rostro a segundos de llorar, mientras que la otra chica salia de la casa con la ropa mal acomodada, subió a su auto y también se fue dejando a Finn en total soledad.

Santana estaba dentro de su auto con lagrimas en los ojos y el rimel corrido hasta las mejillas, manejo a la casa de Quinn esperando encontrar algún tipo de consuelo en ella, sabia que Sam estaba en un viaje de negocios así que al llegar toco fuertemente la puerta y después de unos minutos una Quinn somnolienta:

— ¡PERO QUE MIERDA HACES TU AQUÍ!, NO VES QUE HORAS... San? — Pregunto Quinn mientras se acercaba a la morena para abrasarla — ¿Estas bien?, ¿que ah pasado?.

Santana soltó en llanto,y rápidamente Quinn la hizo pasar al la casa.

Quinn la recostó en el sillón que en ese tiempo era de color dorado y fue a la cocina por un poco de agua, Santana no paraba de llorar aún cuando tomaba agua, Quinn paso la noche tratando de consolarla, y cuando esta al fin se quedo dormida Quinn suspiro aliviada y durmió.

**Xxxx**

— Me alegro por ti San.— Dijo Quinn mientras tomaba la mano de la latina — En serio que lo hago.

Santana le sonrió — Gracias Quinn.

Las chicas terminaron de comer el plato fuerte y pasaron directamente al postre, luego de unas largas horas de platica cada una se dirigió a su casa en busca de poder conciliar el sueño, Quinn seguiría pensando en Rachel mientras que Santana llegaba a casa con una película en la mano y un paquete de palomitas en la otra, entro a la sala y Finn estaba esperándola con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Que mas secretos ocultaran los habitantes de Lima?.


	7. La verdad esta aquí Parte 1

**NOTA: este capitulo sera dividido en dos, esta es la primera parte, espero y les guste.**

Never can say goodbye to Sam

La verdad esta aquí Parte 1

Quinn ya estaba despierta tomando un café en la comodidad de su sala mientras leía un libro que había comprado el día anterior mientras esperaba a Santana, era un pequeño libro de al menos 150 paginas así que lo termino en poco tiempo, se levanto a encender el estéreo para luego poner dentro de el un disco al azar de The Beatles, que claramente eran sus favoritos, empezó con la canción Revolution la cual siempre le levantaba el animo, para ser una viuda reciente casi no pensaba en ello, claro que extrañaba el calor del cuerpo de Sam junto a ella en las noches o la risa de cada mañana, una viuda "normal" estaría escuchando su primera canción con su amada, o sentada llorando y recordando momentos que solo la harían llorar mas, pero no Quinn, ella era diferente, era una en un millón.

La mañana se empezaba a convertir en tarde, y el sonido de las aves era opacado por el horrible y desesperante sonido de los coches. Se alejo del reproductor de música y fue por un poco de comida para matar un poco el hambre. Saco de las alacenas unas galletas oreo y las vació en un bowl de color amarillo, cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la sala de nuevo, el timbre sonó asustando a Quinn haciéndola soltar el bowl lleno de galletas que cayeron al piso para luego rodar cada una en caminos diferentes. Se dirigió molesta a la puerta y antes de abrirla puso su mejor sonrisa, para su sorpresa eran los detectives mas importantes de la ciudad ; Sue Sylvester y Will Schuester.

— Detectives, ¿puedo ayudarlos? — Pregunto mientras los saludaba de mano.

Will y Sue se voltearon a ver — ¿Podemos pasar? — Pregunto Sue.

Quinn asintio y camino dentro de la casa con los dos detectives a su espalda, se agacho y trato de recoger la mayoría de las galletas que minutos atrás había tirado. Quinn se levanto ya con el bowl en las manos mientras que caminaba a la cocina en la que ya la esperaban los detectives sentados en la mesa. Puso el bowl sobre la mesa y se sentó quedando de frente a los oficiales.

Les brindo una amplia sonrisa a los dos — ¿Que pasa?.

Los dos oficiales empezaron a notarse nerviosos — Señorita Evans, no sabemos como, pero... — Dijo Will Schuester

— El doctor que se encarga de hacer las autopsias, cometió un grave error con la de su difunto esposo— Complemento Sue Sylvester — Su esposo no murió en un accidente, fue acecinado.

Las palabras de la detective retumbaban en la cabeza de Quinn mientras que se llevaba las manos al rostro para no ser vista llorando.

— dígame señorita Evans, ¿su esposo tenia un enemigo?, ¿ algún conflicto en el trabajo?.

La chica negó rotundamente con la cabeza — ¿¡COMO DEMONIOS COMETIERON UN ERROR DE ESA MAGNITUD!? — Pregunto Quinn enojada — ¿y tan siquiera encontraron a su asesino?.

— Creemos que fue el doctor , encontramos pruebas que lo incriminaban, pero el...— Will no había terminado de hablar cuando Quinn le interrumpió.

— ¿¡PERO QUE!?, ¿¡PERO QUE!? — A Quinn le hervía la sangre de la furia que se estaba apoderando de ella.

— El escapo, lo estamos buscando, así que ahora tendrá patrullas rodeando su casa, para protegerla.

Quinn asintio aun molesta y les pidió que salieran de su vista y de su hogar, los dos detectives salieron comprendiendo la actitud de Quinn, ella estaba triste y enojada por este "pequeño" detalle que se les paso.

Ella estaba dentro de su hogar tirada en el suelo de la cocina llorando desconsoladamente, pensó en sus suegros, en la pobre familia de Sam, y en su hijo en camino.

La tarde había pasado, y Quinn aún seguía sin levantarse del suelo, escuchando desde la cocina los mensajes de voz que los detectives le hacían. Tomo un gran respiro y se limpio las lagrimas del rostro, se levanto y acomodo el vestido amarillo que llevaba puesto abrió el refrigerador y tomo el bote de nieve que tenia guardado y saco una cuchara para luego comerlo.

se sentó en el sillón con el pote de helado en las manos pensando en si en realidad atraparían al asesino de Sam, se quedo inmóvil por unos minutos y dejo el pote al lado en una mesita, se levanto aún pensando en Sam y tomo el teléfono para escuchar los diferentes mensajes que los detectives le dejaron.

Continuara...


	8. La verdad esta aquí Parte 2

Never can say goodbye to Sam

La verdad esta aquí Parte 2

Había pasado mas de una semana después del funeral de Sam Evans, pero solo algunas horas atrás la verdad había sido contada ; Sam no había muerto en un accidente como se había echo saber a Quinn, Sam había sido asesinado y el sospechoso al tope de la lista era nada mas y nada menos que Jesse St James. Antiguo amigo de la victima, y causante del error en el resultado de la autopsia.

La noche aún no había pasado, si mucho eran las 2: 00 de la mañana cuando Quinn aún seguía despierta, preguntándose como alguien podría hacerle algo así a Sam, la persona mas amable que había conocido hasta el día de hoy.

Empezó a caminar en círculos mientras repasaba los últimos meses antes de la muerte de su esposo, pero después de pensarlo bien y exprimir su cerebro no pudo encontrar algo sospechoso; ninguna llamada, salida o comentario que fueran sospechosos para Quinn, trato de buscar mas a fondo sin darse por vencida pero su cerebro no podía darle una falsa sospecha;

todo había sido como siempre, se levantaban a la misma hora el se bañaba primero luego ella, y mientras el se arreglaba el traje ella le preparaba un rico desayuno, luego de eso ella lo acompañaba a la puerta donde el la despedía con un peso en los labios y ella le entregaba su maletín de trabajo.

Tomo todo el aire que sus pulmones le habían permitido, se encamino a la cocina y se puso de puntitas para tomar de una de las alacenas una botella de whisky que el padre de Quinn le había regalado a Sam unos años atrás La botella aún seguía cerrada, por el echo de que ni Sam ni ella tomaban alcohol, dejo la botella en la mesa y saco un vaso de otra de las alacenas, sirvió bastante hasta que noto que el vaso podía derramarse así que dejo de hacerlo.

Acerco el vaso hacia sus labios y tomo un gran sorbo, al principio no pudo soportar el dolor que le causaba en la garganta pero incluso eso era mejor que sentir aquel vació siguió bebiendo uno, dos , tres vasos de whisky, o mas bien los que su mente ebria le permitía contar.

Camino a la sala como pudo, balanceándose de un lado a otro sin derramar ni una gota de alcohol y con una botella recién abierta en la otra mano, se sentó cuidadosamente en el suelo justo en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Se sentía muy triste, y aún no podía creer que estaba tomando, se levanto y se dirigió al primer espejo que encontró.

Pero lo que vio la tenia perpleja, asustada decepcionada el rimel corrido los ojos hinchados y ademas la boca le apestaba a alcohol, agacho la cabeza y unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron por al suelo, se estaba convirtiendo en Judy, una esposa triste alcohólica que solo se preocupa por el que dirán camino a la cocina y al estar frente al lavamanos tiro todo el contenido de la botella para luego tirarla a la basura.

Volvió a la sala tratando de mantener el equilibrio y se sentó en el sillón sentada con las piernas hacia su cuerpo y las dos manos en el rostro atrapando las numerosas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos color olivo.

Lloraba en silencio sin cambiar de postura, tratando de contener las ganas de romper todo lo que había a su alrededor, pero simplemente no podía, todo a su alrededor le traía gratos recuerdos de ella y Sam, estaba en una oscuridad absoluta.

De la nada el silencio rodeo la habitación ya no se escuchaban mas carros pasar, ni el llanto de Quinn podía ser escuchado, solo su respiración, estaba a punto de quedarse dormida gracias a los efectos que el alcohol le había causado cuando unos pequeños y casi in detectables golpes se escucharon en la puerta, al principio su corazón se acelero tanto que parecería que se podría salir del pecho de Quinn.

Pero luego de pensar si abrir o no, se dirigió a la puerta y sin mas la abrió rápidamente.

— Hola Quinn, ¿puedo pasar?, hace un poco de frió aquí afuera — Pregunto Rachel amablemente.

Quinn le sonrió y asintió — Claro, pasa.

Rachel le sonrió de vuelta y entro a la casa mientras que Quinn cerraba la puerta, Quinn camino detrás de ella.

— ¿Estas bien? — Rachel se dio media vuelta y quedo a unos centímetros de Quinn quien la veia fijamente con una sonrisa incomoda.

— ¿Yo?... ehmm, ¡Claro! — Exclamo Quinn nerviosa — Tu, ¿que haces por acá?.— Las chicas se miraron incomodas la una a la otra y se separaron a una distancia considerablemente cómoda.

— Pues me tenia preocupada, no me contestas el teléfono desde ayer — Dijo en reproche.

— Perdóname amor — bromeo, pero la broma no causo gracia, mas bien solo las puso mas incomodas.

— Ah sucedido algo, eso es todo — dijo Quinn rompiendo el hielo.

Rachel se le quedo viendo impaciente — Bueno, ¿y que es?.

— Los detectives me hicieron una visita ayer — prosiguió — y ellos me contaron que la muerte de Sam había sido un asesinato no un accidente — Quinn tomo un poco de aire y trato de contener las lagrimas todo el tiempo que pudo, pero cuando no pudo mas rompió en llanto .

Rachel la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, Quinn no se negó al abrazo, era justo lo que necesitaba.

— ¿Aún no encuentran a su asesino?— Pregunto preocupada sin dejar de abrazarla, Quinn negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

Rachel tomo a Quinn de la mano y como pudo la levanto del sillón para llevarla al piso de arriba, después de unos largos minutos y ya estando en el cuarto principal Rachel la acomodo en la cama y la acostó, esperando hasta que esta se durmiera.

Rachel se quedo pensando _"¿ahora como le explico que viene para contarle que siento algo por ella?"._


	9. Gomenasai

Never can say goodbye to Sam

Gomenasai

Quinn despertó con los ojos hinchados y con un dolor de cabeza del infierno, se acaricio la cien con los dedos y salio de la cama, aún llevaba el vestido amarillo del día anterior, se vio en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba a unos metros de la cama, se acomodo el vestido y el cabello tratando de lucir un poco decente. En un segundo ya estaba frente a la puerta que quedaba frente al corredor, respiro profundamente y giro la perilla.

Se detuvo por un segundo para degustar con el olfato un delicioso aroma que provenía de la cocina en el piso de abajo, no lo dudo y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba dentro de la cocina viendo como Rachel cocinaba unos huevos revueltos con tocino, se sentó en la mesa de la cocina sin apartar la vista de Rachel que aún al parecer no notaba su presencia.

Rachel miraba por el rabillo del ojo como Quinn la miraba y se le subió el rubor a las mejillas sacando le una sonrisa.

— No trates de asustarme, se que estas aquí Quinn .

Quinn sonrió — No quería asustarte, ¿que cocinas? — pregunto aún encantada por el asombroso aroma.

— La verdad, seré honesta. No se cocinar, pero encontré esta receta cuando buscaba algo que comer y como era la mas fácil me arriesgue.

Las chicas quedaron atrapadas en un silencio incomodo y el único ruido que se percibía en el ambiente era el de los huevos revueltos ante el fuego. Rachel apago las llamas de la estufa y tomo dos platos y dos vasos ; Uno para Quinn y otro para ella. Se sentó junto a la chica quedando a solo unos centímetros de distancia, el silencio incomodo no terminaba y solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos que de a veces tocaban el plato.

Quinn miraba a Rachel por el rabillo del ojo mientras que Rachel aún sabiendo que estaba siendo observada se limitaba a hablar.

_"¿sera buen momento para decirle?, no... mejor no. "_ pensó Rachel aún indispuesta. Pero al levantar la mirada se encontró con la de Quinn haciéndola pensarlo de nuevo y esta vez hacerlo.

— ¿Quinn? — Sentía como un nudo se formaba en su garganta — ¿Puedo confesarte algo?.

Quinn soltó el tenedor delicadamente — Si es por lo de tu bebe, ya lo se, y quiero que sepas que lo lamento.

Rachel se levanto de un brinco de la silla haciendo que Quinn se asustara — ¿¡Como lo has sabido!?, ¿¡Quien te lo ah contado!?.

Numerosas lagrimas caían por las mejillas rojizas de Rachel, tenia los ojos cristalizados por las mismas, salio corriendo hacia la puerta principal y luego de abrirla corrió hasta su automóvil Quinn corrió detrás de ella pero el echo de estar embarazada y estar débil por una cruda como esa no le ayudo en nada, y cuando Quinn apenas estaba en la puerta principal Rachel ya estaba en el interior del auto que ya se encontraba encendido y salio del vecindario a toda prisa dejando a Quinn castigándose a si misma.

* * *

Santana estaba sentada frente a su escritorio seleccionando junto con Mercedes cuales serían los diseños que presentarían en una de sus numerosas pasarelas. Fue extraño el momento en el que los celulares de las dos sonaron al mismo tiempo, se miraron extrañadas y al pensarlo por una milésima de segundo cada una contesto.

Las dos terminaron de hablar, las dos tomaron sus cosas lo mas rápido posible y corrieron cada una a su destino.

* * *

— ¿Que a pasado? — Le pregunto Santana a Quinn en el interior de la casa de Quinn — No quiero ser mala, pero apestas a alcohol, demonios Quinn, ¿estuviste bebiendo?.

Quinn se limito a asentir aún con la mirada abajo.

— ¿¡Pero que coño te pasa!?, ¡Tienes un maldito bebe en tu vientre!, ¿¡Que acaso no lo recuerdas!?— dijo Santana viéndola fijamente.

Demonios, en realidad Quinn no recordaba que el alcohol podría causar un daño tremendo a su pequeño bebe, se le escaparon las lagrimas pero siguió con la mirada hacia abajo. — Llévame al doctor Santana. Quiero que me digan si esto le hará algo a mi hijo.

* * *

Mercedes estaba en el segundo piso de la casa de Rachel consolándola tras lo que le había contado, le acariciaba el cabello tierna mente mientras que Rachel sollozaba en sus brazos.

— ¿Como se a enterado?, ¿como demonios se a enterado Mercedes?.

El llanto de Rachel solo lastimaba a Mercedes, le dolía verla sufrir y eso era mas que cierto. Rachel había estado ahí para ella desde siempre, incluso en las cosas mas ridículas, Rachel paro su llanto para incorporarse junto con mercedes en la cama, puso su barbilla sobre el hombro de Mercedes haciendo que esta se volteara a regalarle una sonrisa.

— Deberías calmarte, no es la gran cosa, tal vez esto las una mas, y se que eso quieres.

Rachel esbozo una pequeña risa. — Hablare con ella... mañana.

* * *

El reconocido doctor Anthony Lopez estaba en su consultorio atendiendo a nada mas y nada menos que a Quinn Fabray gracias a su pequeña alcoaventura de la noche pasada, El Dr. Lopez era reconocido mundial mente por ser un gran doctor, después de cuidadosos y difíciles exámenes el doctor entro en la habitación en la que se encontraban Quinn y su hija tomadas de la mano esperando que todo estuviera bien.

— Me alegra decirle señorita Fabray que usted y su bebe no tienen ningún problema, solo evite el alcohol, y eso también va para ti santana —comento entre risas Anthony.

Aunque el comentario de Anthony era bastante gracioso Quinn no tenia ganas de platica.

* * *

Santana había dejado a Quinn en su casa asegurándose de tomar todo el alcohol que pudiera de sus alacenas para cuidarla.

Quinn estaba frente al televisor sentada en el sofá acompañada por Brittany que al verla llegar salio tras ella, Quinn admiraba como Brittany reía con las tonterías que decían sus caricaturas favoritas. El telefono sono y Quinn que estaba enseguida de el lo tomo y contesto.

— Lo siento, no debí reaccionar así — Se disculpo Rachel al otro lado de la bocina.

Antes de que Quinn pudiera contestar Rachel colgó el teléfono. Brittany la miro confundida.

— ¿Quien era?.

— Rachel. — Contesto sonriente.

— Yo se que ella es un unicornio, lo se.

Siendo su prima Quinn entendía muy bien el termino que Brittany le daba a la palabra "unicornio", se le quedo viendo a la otra rubia y pensó algo que rápidamente se le borro de la mente por el echo de que estaba mal.

_"Quien sabe, tal vez yo también sea un unicornio"._


	10. Bella Notte

**Nota: dejen review si les gusto c: **

Never can say goodbye to Sam

Bella notte

El sol tenía algún tiempo de haberse asomado por las curvas de los cerros haciendo despertar a las pequeñas aves que hasta ese momento estaban reposando en su pequeño nido hecho de pequeñas ramas que sus madres habían recolectado.

Rachel ya estaba de pie unos minutos después de que el sol saliera se había levantado mas temprano para poder disfrutar de un rico café junto unos huevos a la mexicana. Rachel solía ser vegana pero después de un tiempo paso a ser una ovolacteovegetariana al descubrir que no podía vivir sin su café y sus diferentes tipos de huevos, (y ademas huevos era lo único que sabia cocinar ademas de ensaladas).

La casa estaba un poco silenciosa a pesar de que había llevado consigo un pequeño reproductor de música en donde se podía escuchar a un volumen bastante considerable las canciones de la gran Barbra Streisand. Tomo la taza de café con la mano que no tenía ocupada y le dio un pequeño sorbo mientras que con la otra mano movía el huevo.

* * *

Quinn llevaba bastante tiempo despierta aquel pensamiento "incorrecto" de la noche anterior casi no la había dejado dormir. Miles de preguntas rodeaban su mente. Trato de despejarla mirando un poco de televisión pero justamente pasaban un documental del orgullo gay _"menuda suerte que me cargo", _apago el televisor y estiro el brazo para tomar el teléfono fijo que estaba en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Se mordió el labio y empezó a marcar el numero de Rachel.

Las manos le temblaban tanto que creía que podía morir en cualquier momento. Se armo de valor y en cuanto la otra bocina fue descolgada de su base contestó.

— Rachel — Contuvo la respiración para que el sonido agitado de su respiración no se escuchara. — ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo?.

Rachel trago un poco de saliva —_ "¿Contigo?, ¿Solas las dos?"_ — Pregunto Rachel.

— Si, ¿hay algo malo con eso? — pregunto con un nudo en la garganta que a duras penas la dejaba respirar.

Rachel dio una gran bocanada de aire — _"Claro, ¿por que no?, ¿en donde nos vemos?" —._

_—_ ¿Breadstix?, es un restaurante al cual iba cuando mas joven.

Rachel esbozo una pequeña risa — _"¿Eras?, aún eres joven, ¿cuantos tienes?, ¿23?."_

Quinn sonrió — De hecho son 25..., pero gracias. Te veo en Breadstix—.

* * *

Rachel colgó el teléfono y antes de salir de su sala para irse a arreglar, el timbre sonó estaba bastante contenta con la llamada de Quinn que no le importo así que se paro justo en frente de la puerta y cuando la abrió se encontró con Noah.

_— _Noah, ¿que haces aquí? _— _Rachel trato de forzar una sonrisa pero al recordar que el probablemente había sido el que le contó a Quinn acerca de su "secreto", solo pudo limitarse a regalarle una pequeña y casi in detectable sonrisa. _— _¿Acaso no te dije que no te quería volver a ver? _— _Le dijo con una mirada frívola.

_— _Lo sé, sé que me has dicho que no volviera, pero creo que tenemos que hablar _— _Le respondió firmemente.

Rachel volteó los ojos _— _¿Acaso crees que tengo tiempo para hablar contigo? _— _volvió al interior de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de ella dejando al chico afuera.

Se dirigió a su recamara en busca de un conjunto apropiado para la ocasión, lo acomodo sobre la cama y entro al cuarto de baño. Se quito delicadamente la ropa, la doblo y la puso sobre una mesita que estaba junto al lavamanos. Abrió la ducha y entro en ella haciéndola temblar al principio por el agua que aún estaba fría. Mientras se duchaba el timbre no dejaba de sonar así que se enjuago el acondicionador, cerro la llave tomo una toalla y bajo a abrir la puerta, esta vez mas enojada.

_— _¿Por que no te vas?_— _Le pregunto bastante molesta mientras que el pelo aún empapado le mojaba la espalda.

Pero en vez de una respuesta Noah le contesto con otra pregunta —¿Por que me odias?.

Rachel abrió la boca pero no dijo nada y la volvió a cerrar.

_— _Eres importante en mi vida, y no se por que... , pero esperaba que yo lo fuera en tu vida.

Rachel estaba a punto de hablar cuando Noah puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Rachel y la atrajo hacia el para besarla en los labios. Las manos tibias en sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus dos corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo y ritmo. Para alguien con una mentalidad normal eso habría sido un beso perfecto, pero para Rachel no lo era, tal vez lo sería si una rubia de nombre que todos sabemos estuviera en el lugar del apuesto hombre que ahora le acariciaba las mejillas.

Rachel se aparto rápidamente en cuanto noto que quien estaba frente a ella no era Quinn si no Noah. Se llevo una mano a la boca en signo de sorpresa y camino de nuevo al interior de la casa. Dejando por segunda vez a Noah afuera.

* * *

Breadstix estaba lleno de gente, Quinn ya estaba sentada en una de las mesas viendo fijamente a la puerta principal esperando a que Rachel pasara por las puertas y se sentara junto a ella. La paciencia se le estaba acabando, miraba la hora en su celular mientras que golpeaba con sus dedos delicadamente la mesa, pero la espera resulto estar bien pagada. Por la puerta principal Rachel entro en un vestido negro strapples pegado al busto y con una caída desde la cintura hasta tres centímetros arriba de la rodilla.

_— _¿He tardado mucho? _— _Rachel se sentó en la silla frente a la de la rubia.

Quinn sonrió _— _Claro que no, llamare a la policía para que deje de buscarte._— _Dijo en broma _— _¿te ha costado localizar el restaurante?_—._

Rachel negó con la cabeza _— _Tuve algunos contratiempos, por cierto, luces bastante guapa.

Quinn se sonrojo _— _Gracias, tu también luces muy bien.

_— _¿Que comerán señoritas?_— _pregunto el mesero amablemente con una libreta en la mano y una pluma roja en la otra listo para apuntar.

_— Fetuccini Carbonara, _por favor. _— _Contesto Quinn dándole tiempo a Rachel de darle una ojeada al menú.

_— _¿Usted señorita? _— _pregunto esta vez dirigiéndose a Rachel.

Rachel torció la boca _— _Lasagna de Espinacas y Queso Feta _— _respondió Rachel mientras que le regalaba una sonrisa al mesero._  
_

El mesero se alejo dejando a las chicas conversando entre ellas.

_— _¿Como esta tu embarazo?.

Quinn se encogió de hombros _— _Bien... _— _Dirigió su mirada a la de Rachel _— _Voy a ser clara y directa... , acaso yo, ¿te atraigo?.

Rachel sintió como un gran nudo se formaba en su garganta haciendo que no pudiera contestarle o si quiera respirar. Observo rápidamente a ambos lados esperando que nadie lo hubiera escuchado. Volteó a ver a Quinn como preguntándole si sentía lo mismo que ella, y después de algunos minutos de silencio incomodo que parecían haber sido horas, Quinn solo se limito a asentir, se acerco a Rachel y le susurro;

_— Yo siento lo mismo Rach. _


	11. El primer beso

**Nota: dejen review si les gusto c:, quisiera decirles que lo de la sorpresa de Rachel es algo basado en hechos reales, mi madre siempre hace eso llega de su trabajo y grita !Vamonos a tal parte!, haha se que no les importa pero coman torta XD.**

Never can say goodbye to Sam

El primer beso.

Parecía que el apocalipsis se avecinaba, Quinn la cristiana devota estaba enamorada de una chica y no solo eso; lo había admitido. Rachel la hija de dos padres homosexuales que toda su vida acepto y peleo por los derechos de la unión LGBT ahora estaba tratando de negar el hecho de que le gustaba una chica. Era extraño como ambas chicas habían cambiado de papeles, Quinn aceptando sus sentimientos y Rachel esperando que nadie las hubiera escuchado en aquel restaurante. Las dos se miraban fijamente a los ojos como si quisieran o pudieran ver a través de ellos el alma de la otra. La comida ya había sido llevada a la mesa y se despidieron amablemente del mesero con una sonrisa, pero ninguna de las dos comía nada, diferentes sonidos estaban alrededor de ellas; tenedores contra los platos, risas, conversaciones, pero aún así las chicas sentían o mas bien estaban en un silencio tan incomodo que podría cortar el aire.

Quinn dio un pequeño bocado sin dejar de mirar a Rachel que después de unos minutos imito la acción de la rubia. Rachel pensaba que probablemente Quinn la alejaría al saber sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía ella, pero al parecer ahora la quería mas cerca de lo normal. Quinn en cambio lo había empezado a sospechar hacía algunos días, y ahora lo tenia confirmado por la misma Rachel. Después de algún tiempo de verse fijamente decidieron al fin comer antes de que breadstix cerrara, y al fin después de el gran silencio incomodo Rachel le hablo a Quinn por primera vez desde la confesión de sus sentimientos.

— ¿Quisieras salir de viaje?, tu sabes conocer nuevos lugares y eso... — Pregunto aún mirando el plato de comida a medio comer.

Quinn sonrió y levanto la mirada — ¿a donde? —.

Rachel levanto la mirada y puso una expresión facial pensativa — Estaba pensando que mis padres viven en Nueva York... —.

Quinn abrió la boca y pregunto emocionada — ¿Iremos a Nueva York? —.

Rachel asintió.

Las chicas se sonrieron y al terminar su comida dejaron la paga y la propina para el mesero que las había atendido. Cada una tomo su auto, pero está vez se dirigieron a casa de Quinn para conversar un poco en la privacidad del hogar. Con la noche ya puesta las dificultades de vista empezaban a ser mas notorias así que aunque no quería tuvo que tomar sus lentes de la guantera y ponérselos. Quinn que pasaba enseguida del auto de Rachel la miro desde la ventanilla del suyo y sonrió mientras pensaba _"demonios, esta chica no puede ponerse mas linda"._

Al llegar Quinn estaciono su auto dentro de la cochera y Rachel como siempre frente a la casa de está. Al estar ya sentadas en el sofá de siempre las dos se limitaron a sonreírse y de la nada Rachel se acerco a Quinn, la miro a los ojos como pidiendo permiso y pego suavemente sus labios a los de Quinn mientras que está ultima la tomaba de la cintura, las dos podían sentir el calor y la delicadeza de los labios de la otra, se separaron al recordar su necesidad de respirar y suspiraron mientras que se sonreían mutuamente. — Entonces, ¿quieres ir a Nueva york?, ¿conmigo?.— Pregunto Rachel mientras se acomodaba el vestido que se le acababa de subir un poco.

— ¡Claro!, ¿cuando?.

Rachel se levanto del sofá, se puso frente a Quinn y estiro su brazo y mano hacía Quinn — Ahora.

Quinn no tuvo que preguntar o decir algo, subió acompañada por Rachel a su habitación y mientras Rachel sacaba las maletas del armario Quinn sacaba la ropa del mismo. Pusieron de todo dentro de la maleta, vestidos, pantalones, blusas, etc. Se miraron emocionadas pensando "No puedo creer que este haciendo esto", tomaron las maletas que ya estaban llenas y pesadas y se dirigieron a la planta baja. Tomaron "provisiones" para el viaje ya que irían en auto como minutos atrás Rachel le había dicho a Quinn. Revisaron que tanto puertas y ventanas estuvieran bien cerradas y al terminar se dirigieron al auto de Rachel abriendo el maletero donde pusieron las maletas de Quinn lo cerraron y subieron al carro sin preocupaciones.

El camino a casa de Rachel era un poco largo pero la emoción de un viaje sorpresa las mantenía despiertas, tal vez no era algo tan "extremo" pero les daba la adrenalina necesaria. El auto andaba a una velocidad bastante rápida y después de unos veinticinco minutos llegaron a la casa de Rachel donde las dos bajaron apresuradas *Quinn un poco mas lento por el embarazo*, fue obvio que Rachel llegara primero a la puerta que Quinn así que decidió ser "caballerosa" y la espero ahí mismo mientras que abría la puerta.

Al pasar hacía el interior de la casa Rachel tomo la mano de Quinn para ayudarla a subir las escaleras haciendo a Quinn sonrojarse, entraron a la recamara y Rachel se agacho para tomar de debajo de su cama las maletas, las abrió y empezó a poner cosas. Cerro las maletas y tomo una en cada mano, ya en la planta baja Rachel le pidió a Quinn tomar unos cd's que estaban en una pequeña estantería y cuando lo hizo revisaron al igual que en la casa de Quinn las ventanas y puertas, luego se dirigieron al auto y pusieron las maletas de Rachel sobre las de Quinn. Entraron al coche, Rachel lo encendió saco el disco dentro del reproductor y en su lugar puso uno con canciones relajantes para el viaje. Y de la nada empezó a sonar _Take me or leave me _y así comenzaron un gracioso y genial dueto.

Al termino de la canción las dos rieron recordando la graciosa escena de la película RENT.

— ¿Sabes que canción quiero cantar? — comento Quinn tomando todos los discos en busca de el que buscaba.

— Oh no, no quieres decir... — respondió Rachel con las mejillas ruborizadas. — Esa canción es medio ridícula, ¿no crees?.

Quinn asintió — si que lo es, pero esta basada en un hecho verídico —.

Y cuando _I kissed a girl _sonó a todo volumen Rachel rió fuertemente mientras Quinn cantaba.

—"! I kissed a girl, ¡AND I LIKE IT !" —.

Todo el camino por la carretera fue acompañado por grandes canciones y éxitos de el gran Broadway haciendo que ninguna de las dos durmieran ni un segundo, pero al parecer el sueño empezaba a dar señales de vida; Quinn bostezaba a cada rato y Rachel estaba forzando la vista para no perder la concentración. A lo lejos pudo distinguir un hotel, suspiro y sin preguntarle a Quinn se estaciono ahí mismo, y alquilo una habitación Se acerco a la ventanilla del auto y pudo ver que Quinn ay estaba dormida, toco levemente pero aún así la asusto. Bajo del auto para ayudar a Rachel a bajar las maletas.

El cuarto no estaba mal, televisión de plasma, un closet y una cama... individual. Quinn tomo sus cosas y entro al baño para cambiarse y ponerse el pijama, se recogió el cabello con una liga negra y salio del baño para luego tirarse boca abajo a la cama.

— Todo tuyo — le dijo entre sueños.

Rachel hizo lo mismo y al salir se recostó en la cama junto a Quinn. — ¿Rachel? —.

— ¿mande?.

— ¿Puedo abrazarte? —. Rachel se limito a sonreír y asentir mientras que Quinn se pegaba a su cuerpo.

Por primera vez desde la muerte de Sam... Quinn se sentía feliz. Y esperaba con todas sus ansias que así fuera desde ahora.


	12. Nueva York

**Nota: sorpresa en este capitulo, review. **

Never can say goodbye to Sam

Nueva York

Rachel había despertado al lado de Quinn quien aún seguía dormida. Sonrió, no creyó que eso fuera verdad, era mas bien una alucinación un espejismo. La luz se traspasaba por las lineas horizontales de las persianas que se encontraban un poco sucias y gastadas por el tiempo, el televisor de plasma estaba encendido ya que a Rachel le gustaba dormir con el sonido de la televisión. Estaba despierta desde hacía un tiempo mirando fijamente la habitación. Le gustaba encontrar detalles pequeños que alguien no estaba interesado en hallar, como por ejemplo; la pequeña grieta que se encontraba en una de los rincones de la habitación, la diminuta mancha en el espejo, el pequeño pedazo de pintura que estaba a punto de caer de la pared. Se levanto lentamente sin moverse demasiado para no despertar a Quinn. Al estar en pie dirigió la mirada a Quinn que para su sorpresa seguía sin moverse ni un centímetro. Volteo los ojos y camino de una manera silenciosa con el mismo objetivo de antes; no despertar a la bella durmiente. Entro al cuarto de baño de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella y poniendo el seguro para quitarse la ropa con toda tranquilidad posible. Doblo su ropa sucia y la puso sobre el lavamanos para luego darse media vuelta y entrar a la regadera.

* * *

Santana toco la puerta de la casa con ansiedad y sin paciencia, se cruzo de brazos al escuchar pasos acercándose al otro lado de la puerta. Una rubia de ojos azules le abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa en los labios haciendo que esta cambiara su actitud amenazante a una mas amable. La rubia le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que pasara, Santana asintió y entro a la casa esperando a la chica que le había recibido. — Hola San, ¿buscas a Quinn?.

— Si Britt, ¿donde esta ella? — pregunto abriéndose paso hacia la sala.

Brittany se encogió de hombros — No lo se, yo también la estoy buscando— respondió sin preocupación — Solo encontré una nota, estaba pegada en la puerta de Quinn, aquí esta — Le dio la nota que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón. Las dos se sentaron en el sofá para dos.

Santana la tomo en sus manos, la acerco un poco a su rostro para poder distinguir la letra, luego de leerla se la entrego a Brittany de nuevo. — La hubiera leído, si supiera como... — comento acerca de la nota Brittany haciendo que Santana la mirara con ternura.

— Esta bien Britt, ¿quieres que te la lea? — pregunto con cariño mientras estiraba la mano para tomar la nota de las manos de Brittany. Brittany asintió y se acomodo en el sofá, esperando impacientemente saber el contenido de la nota.

_— "Brittany, me he tomado unos días para mi, saldré rumbo a Nueva York con Rachel, llama a Santana, recuerda que el teléfono no llama automáticamente — prosiguió — así que tendrás que pedirle ayuda a Artie tu vecino de al lado, te veo luego. - Quinn"—.  
_Santana levanto la mirada para ver a Brittany a los ojos — No pude llamarte San, como no la pude leer, tampoco supe como marcar — dijo Brittany con la cabeza agachada.

— Parece que te tendré que cuidar yo — Suspiro Santana — te iras conmigo a casa.

* * *

Quinn despertó de mala gana al notar que Rachel no estaba a su lado. Se puso de pie y estiro los brazos hacia arriba mientras soltaba un gran bostezo. Se dirigió al televisor y presiono el botón de apagado. Camino a la silla donde había puesto su maleta el día anterior, la abrió y busco algo que ponerse después de meterse a bañar.

— ¡Quinn! — grito Rachel desde el baño llamando la atención de la rubia.

Quinn camino hasta la puerta del baño y cuando estuvo frente a ella acerco su oreja a la puerta tratando de escucharle mejor — ¿Que pasa Rach?.

— ¿ Podrías pasarme mi maleta?, olvide traer mi ropa limpia conmigo —.

— Esta bien, espera un momento.

Quinn camino hasta el otro lado de la habitación para tomar la maleta roja del suelo, volvió a la puerta del baño y cuando Rachel abrió la puerta tomo la maleta y cerro. Mientras que Rachel se cambiaba el teléfono de Quinn empezó a sonar con el ring tone de "i wanna dance with somebody " anunciando la llamada de Brittany, pulso el botón verde del teléfono y lo acerco a su oído para poder conversar con Britt.

* * *

— Quinn, ¿por que te has ido? — reclamo Santana con el celular en altavoz.

— _"¿Santana?, ¿que haces con el celular de Britt?, ¿ella esta bien?" — _Pregunto preocupada Quinn.

— Ella esta bien rubia, se quedara en casa conmigo, Finn esta de viaje así que nos haremos compañía.

— "_Oh, pues esta bien, tengo que irme, dale saludos de mi parte"._

— ¿Quieres hablar con ella?.

— _"No puedo, tengo que hacer demasiadas cosas. Pero dile que la quiero y que pronto estaré ahí"— _respondió al otro lado de la bocina.

— Esta bien.

Santana colgó el celular y volteando a ver a Brittany le dijo — Bueno, vayámonos.

Brittany aplaudió de felicidad y en un dos por tres ya estaba en su habitación tomando sus cosas con la ayuda de Santana.

* * *

— ¿Te ducharas? — le pregunto a Quinn mientras se secaba el cabello.

Quinn asintió, tomo su ropa limpia de la cama y se adentro al cuarto de baño cerrando tras sí la puerta. Se cambio con apuro, si se les hacía tarde tendrían que parar en otro hotel prolongando la llegada a Nueva York. Dejo la ropa en el suelo y puso la limpia en la taza del baño para después de unos segundos entrar en la ducha. Su apuro le había impedido pensar acerca de que probablemente el agua estaría fría como un iceberg, empezó a temblar y hacia que sus dientes de abajo se encontraran con los de arriba mientras se abrazaba a sí misma con esperanza de encontrar un poco de calor. La temperatura del agua parecía no cambiar así que se ducho lo más rápido posible y en pocos minutos ya estaba fuera de la regadera aún temblando.

Quinn camino fuera del cuarto de baño con la ropa puesta y una toalla rodeando le la cabellera. Se acerco a Rachel quien estaba recostada en la cama ya alistada y lista para irse viendo en la televisión la caricatura de Hora de aventura. Le sonrió a Quinn y volvió su mirada al televisor, la rubia se acerco al peinador y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello mientras escuchaba la risa que el programa le sacaba a Rachel.

El maletero ya tenia dentro todas las pertenencias de las chicas, tomaron uno de los mapas de recepción caminaron al estacionamiento y subieron al automóvil tomando camino de vuelta a la carretera.

— ¿Cuanto tardaremos? — pregunto Quinn acomodándose en su asiento.

— ¿En llegar?, posiblemente poco mas de cinco o seis horas — respondió sin apartar la vista del camino.

Quinn suspiro y volteo su mirada a la ventanilla del automóvil.

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto la morena aún viendo la carretera que parecía jamás acabar.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento, Rachel. Como si algo no anduviera bien.

— ¿Es por...?, tu sabes, Sam. — apretó el volante fuertemente. Volteo a ver a la rubia por un segundo y noto que está también le miraba, Quinn asintió — Puedo llevarte de vuelta, ¿quieres? —.

Quinn negó rotundamente y puso una bonita sonrisa en su rostro — No seas boba, quiero ir a Nueva York, y más si tu me das un tour exclusivo por la ciudad que nunca duerme. ¿Trato? — pregunto mientras estrechaba la mano de Rachel.

—Trato.

* * *

El sótano tenía algunas goteras y ratas alrededor y aunque no era ni lo más mínimo parecido a su antiguo hogar, fue lo único accesible para mantenerlo oculto. Había cuatro personas alrededor de un chico de cabello rubio quien les daba las ordenes precisas del plan que traían entre manos. El chico del mohawk, el de cabello rizado, el que usaba demasiada gomina en el cabello y el chico con cara de niña.

— ¿Por que has decidido escapar? — pregunto el chico del mohawk al del centro de todos — ¿Que hay de tu familia?.

Los otros cuatro le voltearon a ver — ¿Vas a ayudarme?, si o no Puckerman? — le respondió el rubio — Smythe me esta buscando, y la tendré a ella a salvo mientras piense que de verdad estoy muerto.

— Tiene razón, hay que mantenerla a salvo, ademas Noah, recuerda que tu noviesita esta con ella. ¿Acaso la quieres dañar a ella? — pregunto firmemente el de cabello rizado con una actitud fría. Noah negó rotundamente con la mirada abajo — eso creí.

— ¿Crees que se hayan creído la historia de tu muerte? — dijo el cara de niña — Sabemos que ni Smythe o Motta son tontos.

— No lo son Kurt, pero esperemos que se la hayan tragado toda — comento el único chico que llevaba un moño en el cuello.

— Jesse, ¿los detectives aún te buscan? — pregunto el mohawk andante acercándose a el.

Jesse puso sus manos detrás de su nuca con una sonrisa victoriosa — Solo diré que — prosiguió — se dejan comprar fácilmente.

Los cinco chicos rieron al unísono.

— ¿Alguna vez le volverás a ver?, tu sabes... a ella — pregunto Kurt al rubio.

— No lo creo Kurt, ella me odiaría por toda su vida — continuo con un nudo en la garganta — es un sacrificio que tengo que hacer para mantenerla a salvo, jamás debí de haberme metido en esos asuntos, pero es tarde.

Los presentes solo se miraron mutuamente, _Ha de ser una mierda no poder volver a ver a alguien que amas. _

* * *

El primer cartel les daba la bienvenida oficial a Nueva York la ciudad que nunca duerme. Los ojos de Quinn mostraban asombro y felicidad pero en cambio los de Rachel daban pequeñas señales de cansancio por el viaje, la rubia se había ofrecido numerosas veces durante el viaje a manejar para que descansara, pero simplemente Rachel se negó.

— ¿Cansada? — pregunto mientras le acariciaba el hombro, Rachel se limito a sonreír-le de vuelta y a asentir. El automóvil avanzaba un poco rápido a través del transito que abordaba a la ciudad, pero de aveces era detenido por el mismo, el silencio rondaba por todo el automóvil mientras avanzaban al apartamento de los Berry, Rachel aprecio el hecho de estar en la ciudad que nunca duerme ya que los sonidos exteriores cubrían el silencio que se encontraba en el porche.

Rachel tragó saliva y paró el coche frente a un bloque de apartamentos elegantes. Quinn volteo a verle y Rachel asintió dándole a saber que era el bloque de apartamentos donde los Berry vivían. Las dos bajaron y cerraron las puertas del coche para luego activar con el pequeño control la alarma. — Hay que subir, vamos — dijo Rachel adelantándose a la rubia quien después de dudarlo un poco se acerco apresurada mente junto a la morena. Rachel presionó un botón y luego de algunos segundos se escucho la voz de un hombre a través de una bocina junto al botón. _— Pasa cariño — _se dirigió a Rachel. La puerta se abrió frente a nuestras narices y caminaron hasta el ascensor.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver el encantador apartamento que ocupaban Leroy y Hiram quienes se acercaron a saludar en cuanto escucharon la llegada de las chicas. Sus miradas se clavaron fijamente en Quinn quien se sentía incomoda ante sus miradas acosadoras, pero parecía mas bien que le veían con gusto, se le acercaron y la saludaron con un abrazo después de haber recibido a Rachel.

— Papás, ella es Quinn Fabray. Mi amiga. — dijo Rachel.

* * *

_"Un puñal no sólo sirve para herir y matar. Puede también ser utilizado para cortar_  
_los lazos que nos liberarán, a nosotros y a los demás."_


	13. El día que cambio todo

**Nota: Perdón por actualizar tan tarde pero mi otra computadora tiene un virus y ahora esta en el medico D:**

Never can say goodbye to Sam

El día que cambio todo.

Los Berry volvieron a saludarle ahora con una sonrisa que Quinn respondió amablemente. Hiram y Leroy comenzaron a caminar hacía la habitación donde se encontraba el comedor del cuál provenía un encantador aroma, Rachel tomo la mano de Quinn y la enlazo con la suya volteándole a ver con una sonrisa en los labios, Quinn le sonrió de vuelta y sin prisa comenzaron a caminar hacía la misma habitación a la cuál habían entrado minutos atrás, Leroy y Hiram. Aunque el camino hacía el comedor fuera corto, Quinn pudo apreciar la decoración un poco más, todo estaba fríamente calculado nada fuera de lugar. Al llegar al comedor el dulce aroma se hizo más fuerte y quedando frente a la mesa las dos chicas se dieron cuenta de que era la hora de la cena.

Había bastante comida sobre la mesa; ensaladas de frutas y verduras, diferentes tipos de pasta y carne... de soya. Los Berry se habían convertido en vegetarianos desde que Rachel lo hizo, pensaron que algún día terminaría su "jueguito" pero nunca paso y aunque querían seguirla apoyando ellos adoraban comer carne, claro que cuando Rachel les visitaba solo comían carne de soya, por más horrorosa que supiera. Todos los presentes tomaron asiento y comenzaron a servirse en los platos extendidos, Quinn tomo un poco de porción más de lo normal ya que estaba embarazada y uno de los primeros síntomas comenzaba a asomarse; el hambre descontrolada.

Las chicas comían mientras escuchaban algunas historias sobre los lugares a los cuales Leroy y Hiram habían asistido, París, Londres y el más reciente, Australia. Quinn escuchaba atentamente a aquellos relatos tan maravillosos, si nunca había visitado Nueva York mucho menos Australia, algunos de los relatos le hacían reír y otros le revolvían el estomago, como aquella vez qué Leroy y Hiram tuvieron que comer cabeza de cocodrilo en China, o la vez cuando probaron el vino de ratitas en Corea. Definitivamente le revolvían el estomago.

— ¿Donde se han conocido? — pregunto Hiram amablemente.

Rachel dirigió su mirada a la de Quinn.

— ¿Puedo decirles? — le pregunto a la rubia.

Quinn asintió.

— Nos conocimos en un funeral — respondió Rachel a Hiram — en el de su esposo.

Hiram comenzó a atragantarse con el pedazo de carne que recién había introducido en su boca. Leroy golpeo fuertemente la espalda de Hiram haciendo que esté pudiera pasar la comida llevándose una mano al pecho con la respiración agitada.

— Eso estuvo cerca — dijo Leroy.

— Yo no quise — prosiguió nervioso — hacerte sentir mal ni nada parecido... no debí haber preguntado.

Quinn le sonrió.

— No para nada, señor Berry.

— Hiram, puedes decirme Hiram — le dijo menos nervioso.

* * *

Las luces de la gran manzana pasaban a través de la pequeña ventana que el escalofriante lugar -que parecía sacado de película de horror de los ochenta- poseía. El frío sótano en el cuál pareciera Sam tendría que pasar toda su existencia se volvía cada vez más acogedor, las goteras aún seguían ahí y aunque las trampas y veneno para ratones rodeaban el lugar aún quedaban algunas molestas y asquerosas ratas de alcantarilla, pero que se les podía hacer, intentar terminar con una plaga de ratas era totalmente cansado, y mucho mas si eran ratas neoyorkinas. Noah había emprendido su viaje de vuelta a Ohio, Blaine y Kurt estaban sentados en el sofá viendo una película de acción mientras que el rubio y el de cabello rizado charlaban acerca de aquel plan que pareciera nunca ponerse a prueba. Jesse no podría acercarse a Quinn sería bastante arriesgado, Blaine y Kurt no tendrían siquiera oportunidad de comenzar una amistad con Quinn.

— Necesito a alguien que me informe de Quinn, Jesse — le dijo mirando un retrato de Quinn que estaba en el escritorio — alguien conocido, alguien en quien confíe.

Jesse tomo el retrato que Sam observaba.

— Yo conozco a alguien — comento sin importancia observando el retrato que ahora estaba en sus manos — Y tu conoces a ese alguien.

— ¿Kitty? — respondió intentado dar en el blanco.

Jesse asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Si, tu prima sera perfecta para esto.

— No, ella tiene que quedarse fuera de esto. Además ella también cree que estoy muerto — prosiguió — a excepción de ustedes todos creen que estoy muerto.

— Mierda, ¿Quieres saber como esta tu esposa?, si o no? — le respondió enojado levantándose de su asiento — no eres el único que perdió todo, Sam. Yo no puedo volver a ver a nadie todo por esta estupidez y por que probablemente me incriminen de TÚ "asesinato", Kurt y Blaine jamás volverán a Ohio a tener una nueva vida. NADIE EN ESTE MALDITO GRUPO TIENE FUTURO!.

Kurt y Blaine voltearon a verles asustados.

— Les he ayudado a todos ustedes, arriesgando mi vida personal — les dijo pasándose los dedos por la rizada cabellera.

* * *

Así había sido a Sam, Blaine y Kurt les había ayudado el "gran" Jesse St James para su escapada. Kurt y Blaine solían pasar sus días en el manicomio de Allen Ohio, incluso cuando su cerebro estaba en perfecta condición, digamos que sus familias eran de "la vieja escuela" así que al enterarse de que Kurt y Blaine eran homosexuales, tanto los Hummel como los Anderson no pudieron acoger aquella idea. Y el remedio más efectivo era encerrarlos contra su voluntad y ocultarlos de la sociedad. Blaine y Kurt se conocieron en el parque de descanso dentro del hospital mental y desde ese día jamás se separaron. El doctor que les atendía se hizo su amigo y fue así como les ayudo a planear una forma de escapar. Blaine y Kurt se pasarían por enfermos y cuando estuvieran en la enfermería fallecerían dejando al doctor la obligación de deshacerse de los " cuerpos".

Jesse renuncio a su puesto como doctor en la enfermería del hospital mental para luego tomar uno como medico forense en la policía. Ahí fue donde conoció a Sam Evans, la primera vez que le vio fue en la comisaria el le saludo amablemente y Jesse devolvió el saludo de la misma forma. El le invito una cerveza a lo cuál Jesse no se negó, después de algunas copas se despidieron y Jesse volvió a su hogar.

Sam les había pedido dinero a unos mafiosos del lugar para pagar unas cuentas que debía en su empresa. Y después de darse cuenta de que no podría pagar, no tuvo mas opción que huir al igual que con Kurt y Blaine, Jesse le ayudo después de que esté le contara su problema. Hacía unas horas que el cuerpo de un hombre con cabello rubio y ojos verdes como Sam se había encontrado dentro de un automóvil en llamas. El cuerpo no había sido identificado aún, pero pronto lo sería como el cuerpo del joven Sam Evans. Al ser el forense Jesse cambió todo; las huellas eran ahora las de Sam y no las de Christopher Collins -la verdadera victima- la sangre era de Sam también al igual que todo lo demás. Sam podría deshacerse de Sebastian Smythe y Sugar Motta.

* * *

"Darkness is always there, honey"


	14. ¿Chocolate caliente?

NOTA: Dejen review. Tengan buena tarde, mañana o noche c:

Never can say goodbye to Sam

¿Chocolate caliente?

Los cuatro chicos de siempre en el mismo sótano de cada noche. Todos en la habitación a excepción de Sam estaban durmiendo después de que la larga discusión entre Sam y Jesse terminará; Kurt estaba con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Blaine, Jesse estaba acostado en una de las habitaciones de la casa que había sobre el sótano mientras que Sam era el único despierto en el lugar, estaba sentado frente al escritorio con un vaso de vidrio lleno con vodka en la mano y un porta retratos con una foto de el y Quinn en la otra mano. Algunas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y el nudo en la garganta se volvía cada vez más grande mientras veía la foto, la rubia con aquella sonrisa tan única y el con aquella boca de trucha creaban a los perfectos Barbie y Ken como solían ser llamados por amigos cercanos. Intentaba contener los pequeños sollozos que aquellos recuerdos le causaban pero de vez en cuando se volvían un poco más fuertes despertando a Kurt por algunos segundos para que el chico luego volviera a su anterior posición al lado de su novio. Habían sido semanas difíciles, fingir una muerte para escapar de mafiosos que intentan acabar contigo incluso si eso arrastra a tu familia contigo, no es tan sencillo como le habían hecho creer las películas de matones de los 80's.

* * *

La latina y la rubia estaban ya recostadas en la cama de la habitación principal cubiertas hasta la cintura por finas sábanas de seda para evitar el frío de la noche. La latina se levanto de su cómodo asiento para poner en el reproductor su película favorita; 500 of Summer, ya que si dejaba a la rubia encargarse de la tarea tendría que comprarse un DVD nuevo, -la ultima vez que Brittany fue invitada a ver una película terminó golpeando el reproductor de dvd con una lampará de mesa solo por que pensaba que posiblemente era un transformer que se quería comer la película favorita de Santana-.

Al principio la rubia había aceptado ver la película por que pensó que se trataba de una bruja mala que había creado un hechizo para que el caluroso verano durara más, pero en cuanto comenzó su expresión se torno a una de decepción obligando a Santana a cambiar la película por una de mi pequeño poni. Pero justo cuando Santana había vuelto a acostarse enseguida de Brittany, una tormenta comenzó de la nada lo cual al principio no importo para Santana pero para la rubia era más que gran cosa. Brittany comenzó a temblar y al notarlo Santana se acerco a ella.

— Vamos, Britt — le acarició la mejilla —.¿Quieres que te preparé un chocolate caliente?.

La rubia asintió pero en cuanto la latina se levanto de la cama la chica la tomó por el brazo y la jaló de vuelta haciendo que Santana cayera en la cama.

— No puedes dejarme aquí solita — le dijo mientras se aferraba a su brazo —, ¿Puedo acompañarte?.

— Claro.

Volvió a levantarse y se dio media vuelta para quedar de frente a la rubia.

— Ven, dame la mano Britt — extendió su brazo y rápidamente Brittany se levanto de la cama para posicionarse junto a ella.

Las dos bajaron al primer piso despacio ya que las luces estaban apagadas y Brittany se asustaba cada vez que la luz de un trueno pasaba por los grandes ventanales de la casa creando sombras tenebrosas en las que probablemente habitaban horribles monstruos que querían comérsela a ella o a Santana. La rubia sostenía con todas sus fuerzas la mano de Santana que de a veces se quejaba de el dolor que la rubia le causaba cada vez que se asustaba. Entraron por una de las puertas del corredor para llegar a la cocina donde más calmada se sentó a beber su chocolate caliente.

* * *

La cena ya había terminado, Quinn se había ofrecido a ayudar a Leroy con los platos de la cena, al principio el hombre se negó y le pidió a la rubia que fuera a la sala de estar y se sentará pero luego de mucha insistencia Quinn le convenció. Rachel mandaba mensajes a Mercedes mientras esperaba a que Leroy y Quinn terminarán, estaba sentada en uno de los sofás quedando de frente a Hiram quién con cada minuto se desesperaba más al ver a su hija perdiendo el tiempo.

El hombre de lentes se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y se acerco a su hija para luego quitarle el iPhone de las manos y guardarlo en su bolsillo derecho. La morena estaba dispuesta a alegar pero su padre la miró con seriedad. El hombre se sentó junto a su hija y ella volteó a verlo.

— Esta vez has ido muy lejos Barbra — se sobo las sienes —, salir con una chica que acaba de perder a su esposo. Es una Locu...

Rachel lo interrumpió.

— No salgó con Quinn — le respondió.

— Uff — suspiro — me habías asustado.

El hombre se iba a levantar cuando su hija lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano.

— Pero...

— ¿Pero qué? — pregunto sentándose de nuevo a su lado.

Rachel tomo un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a jugar con el.

— Pero la besé —. Comento sin apartar la mirada del mechón.

Hiram posó su mano en una de las rodillas de Rachel y la apretó mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con desacuerdo.

— Rachel... — tomó una bocanada de aire pero justo cuando iba a decir lo que quería Quinn y Leroy entraron a la habitación interrumpiéndolos. Y como era de esperarse Quinn se sentó junto o Rachel en cuanto Hiram se levanto de su asiento para sentarse junto a Leroy. Al parecer esa media hora en la cocina había hecho que la rubia y el otro hombre se hicieran "compinches" ya que charlaban como si se conocieran desde años, mientras que los otros dos solamente se volteaban a ver incómodos por su charla anterior.

— Así que, Quinn — Leroy —. ¿Té ésta gustando Nueva York?.

— Mucho, es una gran ciudad y bastante hermosa. Señor...

Leroy la interrumpió.

— Leroy, quiero que me digas Leroy—. Le dijo con una sonrisa dejando en claro que el más "simpático" de la relación, era él.

— ¿En qué hotel pasarán la noche? — pregunto Hiram quién estaba de pie junto al mini bar ya con su copa de vino tinto en la mano.

Quinn volteó a ver a Rachel confundida.

— ¿Hotel? — preguntó Rachel ésta vez mirando a Leroy.

— Hiram, olvidaste decirle a Rachel? —. El de lentes se sentó junto a su esposo de nuevo.

— Oh Oh. Creo que se me pasó avisarle.

Las dos chicas dirigieron sus miradas a Leroy.

— Bueno, cariño... — le dijo con nervios — hace menos de un mes que convertimos el cuarto de huéspedes en una oficina privada — Rachel parecía enojada como Leroy lo esperaba. Los hoteles probablemente a esas horas ya estarían ocupados hasta el tope. La morena se levantó y entrelazo su mano con la de Quinn quien después se levanto para seguir a la estrella. Con una sonrisa malhumorada, Rachel se despidió de sus padres y Quinn que prácticamente estaba siendo arrastrada hasta el elevador les regaló una sonrisa sincera y casi de disculpas.

— Moveremos algunos contactos, te conseguiremos hotel, ¿Cariño?.

Rachel ignoro las palabras de Hiram y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del elevador presionó el botón y en menos de diez segundos las puertas del mismo se abrían dejando entrar a una diva bastante furiosa y a una chica que parecía la muñeca de trapo de la otra. Después de que las puertas se cerrarán Quinn se soltó de una manera muy brusca de la mano de Rachel haciendo que la otra le volteará a ver con la cabeza agachada.

— Lo siento, lo siento, Quinn.

— No vuelvas ha hacerlo —. La disculpo aún molesta.

* * *

Blaine ya había despertado y ahora estaba sentado en una silla justo en frente de Sam y en medio de los dos hombres estaba el viejo escritorio con viejas fotos de su vida antes de que cualquiera de esas cosas pasarán. Blaine las miraba con asombro, cada una de las fotos eran sorprendentes y no sabía si era por que mostraban buenos momento para el rubio o si era por la gran belleza de Quinn. Las sonrisas perfectas, la casa perfecta, el cuerpo perfecto, todo parecía perfecto en la vida de Ken y Barbie pero meses antes de la muerte falsa y todo eso Sam tenía problemas en la empresa en la que era el vicepresidente, Fabray-corp. Ese era el nombre de la empresa en la cuál trabajaba, y es más que obvio quien era el presidente de dicha empresa; Russel Fabray. Él chico con la boca de trucha había tomado dinero de la caja fuerte, que serían dieciséis mil dolares menos para una caja fuerte que guardaba alrededor de doscientos billones de dolares, sería como el cambio de la cartera. Y cuando intento ponerlos de vuelta tuvo la gran idea -bastante estúpida- de pedir dinero a Sebastian Smythe alias; el más grande mafioso de la historia de Lima. Conocía los tratos de Smythe, si pagabas tu deuda te dejaría en paz, pero en cambio si no los hacías. Morirías o terminarías trabajando para él.

La mejor opción era la primera, así tal vez estarías muerto pero al menos conservaría la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Volvió a poner todo el dinero en la caja fuerte, cada dolar y cada centavo meticulosamente contados estaban dentro justo antes de su "muerte".

— ¿Ella es tú esposa? —. Preguntó impresionado con la mirada en la fotografía — Tal vez yo sea homosexual pero definitivamente es candente.

Sam le dio un golpe sin fuerza en la cabeza y rió después. Su risa era contagiosa y pese a el estado de depresión que Sam tenía en el momento, se tomó la libertad de sonreír.

* * *

Santana y Brittany ya estaban acostadas de nuevo y cubiertas por las sabanas y algunas cobijas que les brindarían más calor. La rubia se acerco a la latina y la abrazó por la espalda con todas sus fuerzas, la otra solo se limitó a sonreír en cuanto sintió las manos tibias de la de ojos azules. La tormenta se puso peor haciendo que la rubia se aferrara aún con más fuerzas a la latina. Santana se dio media vuelta en la cama y quedó frente a frente con Brittany quién estaba con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y las palmas de las manos en las orejas después de que Santana se soltará de su abrazo, la chica más inteligente la abrazo y pegó su cuerpo más cerca al de Brittany quien rápidamente la abrazó sin dudarlo, la latina le dio un beso en la frente y después de que las dos se acomodaron bien, cayeron en un profundo sueño.

* * *

La ciudad de Nueva York no era bastante linda en cuanto a encontrar un hotel se trataba. Las dos chicas estaban a punto de explotar dentro del coche, se les había hecho de noche mientras buscaban y durante todo el tiempo Rachel maldijo miles de veces a sus padres, ¿como se les había olvidado ese "pequeño" detalle?. Se golpeó la frente con el volante a propósito y Quinn quién también estaba un poco cansada le apretó el hombro y en cuanto Rachel la volteo a ver la rubia le regaló una linda sonrisa. La morena se tranquilizo por algunos minutos y cuando no podía más volvió a golpearse contra el volante.

— ¿Puedes sacar mi agenda?, ésta en la guantera— le dijo señalando el compartimiento.

Quinn asintió y saco de la guantera la agenda, pero al sacarla se cayeron algunas cosas. Quinn las recogió y volvió a poner todo en su lugar a excepción de unas llaves que tenían un llavero de Londres.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó la chica enseñando las llaves a la que manejaba.

Rachel volteó a ver y después comenzó a golpearse contra el volante de nuevo entre risas.

— ¿Pasa algo? — la rubia estaba confundida.

— Me vas a matar... — esbozó una risa — Esas son las llaves de un apartamento.

Quinn abrió los ojos como platos y golpeo en el brazo a Rachel, la morena comenzó a manejar al lugar escuchando las quejas de Quinn acerca de como no podía recordar un apartamento. Al llegar las dos bajaron y caminaron al interior del edificio donde tomaron el ascensor y al llegar al sexto piso el elevador se detuvo y abrió sus puertas.

Las dos prácticamente corrieron a la recamará, y saltaron a la cama para después quitarse los zapatos que ya les estaban causando ampollas, se recostaron en la cama y la rubia se acerco a Rachel para darle un beso suave y tierno en los labios.

— Eres una tonta, Rachel — dijo entre risas antes de quedarse dormida.


	15. Y uno de nosotros tiene el corazón roto

Nota: perdón por actualizar tan tarde, BTW lamento si mi comentario de los review ofendió a alguien, no era mi intención.

Never can say goodbye to Sam

Y uno de nosotros tiene el corazón roto.

La latina aún tenía a la rubia entre sus brazos a pesar de que la tormenta había parado un par horas atrás. Los pequeños ronquidos de la rubia que más que molestos eran dulces calmaban a la morena quien solo la aferraba más a su cuerpo para brindarse a si misma más calor, tenía que admitirlo estaba agradecida de que la rubia se hubiera quedado a dormir, era lo mejor que le había pasado. Normalmente los viajes de trabajo de su esposo la mantenía intranquila pensando si estaría engañándole de nuevo, cada vez que pensaba en eso sentía ganas de golpearse con una pared o arrancarse todo el cabello de la cabeza, y aunque tratara de ocultarlo también temía quedarse sola en una casa tan grande como esa y más con una tormenta.

Se había estado levantando cada hora de la madrugada para revisar su celular, ni una llamada ni un solo mensaje desde que él se había marchado al aeropuerto, le quería bastante pero en veces se preguntaba si su decisión de casarse con él había sido la correcta. Y cuando descubrió lo del engaño estaba más que decidida a dejarle, ¿pero que le quedaría?, amaba su trabajo pero no querría quedar sola, claro Quinn y todos los demás estarían ahí, pero como escucho una vez en una canción; una casa no es un hogar cuando no hay alguien ahí que te abrace fuerte y nadie ahí a quien puedas besar antes de dormir. Pero también olvidaba la parte que decía "Y una casa no es un hogar cuando nosotros dos estamos separados y uno de nosotros tiene el corazón roto...".

* * *

¿Todo estaba pasando muy rápido?, ¿o así funcionaba el amor? Apenas llevaba unas seis semanas de conocer a la morena y ya compartían cama, besos y caricias. Se sentía bien pero sus padres siempre le habían inculcado que todo lo que se sintiese bien era por que estaba mal, y si tenía que admitirlo aquello estaba "mal" a los ojos de los demás, pero aunque sus padres, la iglesia y la sociedad habían intentado meterle aquellas ideas a la cabeza, jamás las había adoptado. Así que concluyo que todo eso estaba más que perfecto y bien para ella.

Y ahora que le llegaba el tema de lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal comenzó a pensar como lograría explicarle eso a sus padres, sabía que no la entenderían e incluso la desheredarían y lanzarían piedras que al final y al cabo terminarían hundiéndola, o peor; intentarían hacerle un exorcismo.

Su mirada estaba en el techo viejo del apartamento que se podría decir tenía la esencia de Nueva York, escaleras de emergencia, paredes de ladrillo y grandes ventanas industriales que dejaban pasar la luz. Había ropa alrededor de la cama tirada en el suelo junto a los zapatos de las chicas, al llegar recordó haberse sacado el pantalón para dormir un poco más cómoda y la morena había imitando la acción. Se dio media vuelta en la cama para quedar de frente a Rachel quien parecía poseída por el demonio del sueño y con delicadeza quito un mechón de cabello que caía sobre el rostro de la chica.

— Rachel — le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla — Rach, despierta, son las diez de la mañana.

La judía frunció el ceño por algunos segundos abrió los ojos y luego bostezo y estiro los brazos para luego tallarse los ojos con los puños de las muñecas. Quinn se acerco a ella y la abrazo mientras posaba su cabeza en el pecho de la morena quien le acariciaba el cabello.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste? — preguntó la rubia a la otra chica.

— Bien, un poco cansada. ¿Tú amaneciste bien?, ¿tuviste nauseas matutinas? — la rubia negó rotundamente con la cabeza aún en el pecho de la otra, el hecho de que se preocupara por su bebé le parecía adorable y tierno de su parte.

— ¿No crees que debes de pedirles una disculpa a tus padres? — le dijo levantándose de la cama.

— Eso haré, ¿me acompañas? — se levanto de la cama también y tomo sus pantalones del suelo.

— Estaba pensando en ir a conocer la ciudad mientras tú haces eso.

— No puedo dejarte sola, es una ciudad grande — le respondió acercándose a ella para abrazarla y darle un beso en el hombro y la rubia se cruzó de brazos. — Vale, después de hablar con mis padres haremos lo que tú quieras mi lady. ¿Te parece? — Quinn sonrió y asintió.

Las dos se separaron y se regalaron una sonrisa, la rubia entro al cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí misma. La morena se aseguro de que la rubia no volvería hasta terminar su ducha y se tiro a la cama a dormir de nuevo sin ser molestada.

* * *

Los chicos estaban fuera del sótano por primera vez desde lo sucedido, había pasado un mes y todo indicaba que habían engañado a Smythe, o al menos por ahora. Todos estaban sentados en los sofás de la sala comiendo la comida china que Jesse había pedido a domicilio y viendo las noticias en el pequeño televisor frente a ellos esperando no encontrar algo sobre ellos.

Por suerte no fue así y pudieron ver el partido cómodamente, su pequeña escapada de la realidad, bueno excepto para Kurt quien leía una revista de Vogue que Jesse le había conseguido, a diferencia de Blaine, Kurt era el típico estereotipo homosexual; era afeminado, no solo sus acciones sus facciones también lo eran, su gusto por la moda y los musicales. Incluso estando dentro de aquel lugar Kurt había conservado su estilo al vestir, lo cual le daba un poco de felicidad en ese hoyo de Mierda.

En veces se preguntaba a sí mismo si escapar del manicomio había sido una buena idea, digo, ahora no lo mantenían medicado o lo tachaban de loco, pero al menos haya podía salir a los patios del lugar. Ahora no le quedaba nada, extrañaba a su familia aunque ellos fueran los causantes del problema, extrañaba a sus "amigos" y sobre todo extrañaba su libertad, algo que posiblemente nunca tendría, o bueno tal vez dentro de unos meses pueda salir al menos a la acera del frente. Pensaba tanto que siquiera le ponía atención a su revista, y no era el único.

Sam pretendía observar el partido de americano pero al igual que Kurt sus pensamientos no se lo permitían. Si hace dos meses le hubieran dicho que este era su futuro, posiblemente habría trabajado con Sebastian, tal vez así aún tendría a la rubia a su lado. Aún quería seguirle la pista a Quinn, saber que pasaba con ella, si estaba bien o si se sentía mal. Quería todo de vuelta, su vida, su hogar, su esposa, su dignidad y a su hija/o. Pero todo eso parecía lejano, bueno más bien lo era, quería solo una oportunidad de verla de nuevo, de abrazarla, acariciarla, besarla… pero eso ya era un sueño.

* * *

Estar en el apartamento de los Berry después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior le resultaba incomodo a Quinn quien solo estaba sentada en el sillón individual cruzada de piernas con las manos entrelazadas sobre la rodilla esperando a que la familia terminara de discutir en la habitación de al lado. Lo del embarazo le había sido incomodo ya que en unos meses más no podría usar sus lindos vestidos y tendría que usar esos extraños pantalones con banda elástica que te hacen sentir más gorda de lo que eres… o eso le había contado Judy. Leroy salió primero, se sentó en uno de los sofás y Quinn y él se sonrieron mutuamente.

— Quinn, ¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo? — los ojos de Quinn se abrieron como platos.

— No mucho, Señor Berry, ¿Rachel le dijo? — le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa y Leroy negó con la cabeza.

— Ya te dije que me digas Leroy, ¿Esta bien? — Quinn asintió — Y si, Rach nos lo contó. O bueno más bien se le escapo.

Los dos quedaron en un silencio que más que incomodo les venía como anillo al dedo ya que los dejaba pensar un rato. Las voces de Rachel y Hiram aún se escuchaban lo cual la ponía más incomoda, eso y las miradas de Leroy la estaban poniendo nerviosa se levanto de golpe de su asiento y tomo su bolso.

— Iré a dar una vuelta, vuelvo en unos minutos.

— No deberías andar sola, y menos si no conoces las calles bien — le respondió Leroy parándose de su lugar y poniéndose frente a la rubia.

— No es problema, tomaré un taxi de vuelta. No se preocupe, Leroy. Estaré aquí en unos minutos— le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, y sin más que argumentar el hombre la dejó ir.

Ya estaba fuera del edificio lo que le daba un gran alivio, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y miro a los lados, ¿izquierda o derecha? Sacó una moneda y dejo que ella decidiera, cara era izquierda y cello era derecha. Lanzó la moneda al aire y luego la acacho sin problema, abrió el puño y al ver el resultado comenzó a caminar hacía la derecha. Era la una de la tarde así que no tendría que preocuparse por que se le hiciera tarde, como lo había prometido volvería en unos minutos.

Los pies se le estaban cansando y parecía que la lluvia se acercaba a molestarla a propósito. Revisaba su celular, quince llamadas perdidas todas de la señorita Rachel Berry, vio la hora y encontró el motivo de las llamadas de la morena, llevaba más de una hora caminando y estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó que los edificios habían ido desapareciendo y ahora se encontraba en una zona residencial llena de pequeñas y hogareñas casas, la lluvia comenzó primero lenta y aguantable y ahora era fuerte y no tan agradable que digamos. Siguió caminando hasta que paso frente a una casa… ¿sospechosa?, había algo en ella que hacía que Quinn se interesara en entrar.

La fachada del lugar era como la de las demás casas; aceptable. Se acerco a la puerta y dudo si tocar el timbre o no, pero se decidió ya que su amiga la lluvia no quería parar y no se veían taxis cerca, tal vez le permitirían utilizar el teléfono. Toco el timbre una, dos, tres veces y cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse la puerta se abrió y un hombre o más bien un joven con un estúpido broche de rinoceronte le brindo una sonrisa.

— ¿Me permitiría utilizar su teléfono? — le dijo Quinn con una sonrisa amigable, el chico dudo por unos minutos hasta que volteo los ojos y la dejo pasar cuidando cada movimiento que ella hacía.

El lugar era "acogedor", era humilde pero acogedor, había un sofá desgastado y frente a el un pequeño televisor, el chico la llevo hasta la cocina donde el teléfono se encontraba, dentro de ahí habían dos chicos, uno con cabello rizado y otro con un moño igual de ridículo que el broche del otro. Los dos bebían café y jugaban Póker, voltearon a verla con asombro y parecía que de la nada se habían vuelto estatuas, ninguno se movía hasta que el de rizos trono los dedos y el otro salió de la habitación con prisa.

— Aquí esta — le dijo él a Quinn señalando el teléfono de color rojo vivo. Le sonrió y tomó el teléfono de su base.

* * *

Blaine bajo las escaleras con rapidez, se acerco a Sam quien estaba viendo una foto de Quinn y con la voz cortada le dijo:

— Tu… tu esposa esta aquí — se llevo las manos a la cara.

— ¿De qué hablas, Blaine? — le contestó confundido.

— Ella esta en la cocina — le dijo aún más nervioso.

Los ojos de Sam brillaron como dos estrellas, se levanto de su lugar e intento correr a las escaleras pero Blaine lo detuvo con fuerza y sin decir nada negó con la cabeza. El rubio se tiró al suelo y comenzó a llorar como niño pequeño, el del moño se deslizo con la espalda pegada a la pared hasta quedar en el suelo junto a su amigo, puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico y lo apretó.

* * *

La rubia llamó a "su" morena quien estaba aliviada de escucharla de nuevo y con alegría acepto ir por ella, tardaría algunos minutos pero podía esperar. El de cabello rizado le ofreció café pero ella se negó con amabilidad.

— ¿Ustedes viven solos? — les preguntó mientras jugaba con su vestido.

Los dos asintieron, Kurt miraba el estomago de la chica con determinación. Genial, había salido de un lugar incomodo para llegar a otro. El de rizos la invito a tomar asiento y ella acepto, seguía con los pies cansados. Estaba sentada cuando unos golpes fuertes provenientes del sótano la asustaron e hicieron que se llevará la mano al pecho.

— No te preocupes, a nuestro amigo le gusta golpear cosas, ha tenido un mes difícil — le comento Jesse a Quinn quien le regalo una sonrisa.

— Ni que lo digas.

Tocaron a la puerta y fueron los tres dentro de la cocina quienes se asustaron, Kurt abrió la puerta y Rachel le saludo con una sonrisa.

— Gracias por todo, tengo que marcharme — les dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Los dos le regalaron una sonrisa y cuando ella salió cerraron la puerta y mili segundos después Sam y Blaine ya estaban junto a ellos. Sam se acercó a la ventana y tras las cortinas vio con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos a Quinn quien estaba parada en la acera aún. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Rachel, aquella chica que había conocido un año atrás se acerco a Quinn y la beso… en los labios.

* * *

La latina y la rubia estaban comiendo palomitas y algunos snacks mientras veían la película "Una noche en el museo 2" la cual había traumatizado a Brittany por un tiempo haciendo que no quisiera pisar un museo en meses, pero ahora que había superado su "miedo" a estatuas vivientes durante la noche y prisioneros durante el día obligados a ser observados todo el día, ahora podía verla sin miedo alguno. Y como siempre Santana la creía adorable, era adorable.

Maldita adorable Brittany S. Pearce. Que con solo un abrazo podría enganchar al ser más frío de Lima; Santana Lopez. Al fin y al cabo si dejara a Finn, la latina tendría alguien ahí para compartir la cama.


	16. Maldita perra

Nota: Ya extrañaba escribir mi fic, me da una enorme satisfacción hacerlo, y más si lo comentan.

Never can say goodbye to Sam

Maldita perra.

Otro ataque de ira lo había golpeado, comenzó a lanzar cosas al suelo y a la pared en cuanto ya no pudo divisar el coche negro. Kurt lo veía con terror desde una de las esquinas más alejadas del rubio mientras que Blaine y Jessie esquivaban con habilidad algunos de los objetos voladores. La sangre le hervía, se suponía que Quinn debería de estar llorando su pérdida a mares sin importar que no fuera verdad, la rubia así lo creía pero pareciera que no le importaba. Y aquella maldita morena, rayos, ¿Por qué le haría eso? Era su amiga, o eso creía, si pudiera saldría de esas cuatro malditas paredes para deshacerse de ella, jamás había sido capaz de golpear a una mujer y solo Sugar Motta despertaba ese tipo de oscuridad en él. ¿Por qué? Era la única cosa que pasaba por su mente mientras observaba como la lámpara se destrozaba al encontrarse con la pared haciendo saltar algunos pedazos hacía él mismo, el líquido rojo comenzó a salir poco a poco por los lugares en los que los distintos tamaños de pedazos habían caído.

— ¡Mierda! — Grito con fuerza mientras se llevaba ambas manos al rostro y se arañaba a sí mismo con fuerza — ¡Maldita perra!

— ¡Hey! — llamo su atención el rizado acercándose a él con cuidado de no alterarlo más — Cálmate, no hay nada que puedas hacer.

— ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! — empujo al chico de su camino y corrió hasta la puerta por donde minutos atrás había salido la rubia, tenía el pomo de la cerradura en la mano mientras lo giraba, y cuando pudo sentir la húmeda brisa chocar contra su rostro y ver el atardecer unos fuertes brazos le tomaron por la cintura devolviéndolo con brusquedad al interior de la casa. Tenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor que le había causado uno de los chicos al tirarlo justamente sobre los pedazos de los objetos rotos, enterrándose algunos vidrios. Un golpe en el la parte baja del pecho lo hizo retorcerse del dolor mientras cerraba el puño con fuerza para impedirse llorar o gemir del dolor.

— ¡Basta! — Grito la voz autoritaria de Kurt alejando con ayuda de su novio al rizado lejos del rubio. — ¡Lo estás hiriendo!

— ¡No ves que es lo que intento hacer! — Respondió intentando acercarse de nuevo a Sam. — ¡No nos vas a joder el plan, que te quede claro!

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó el chico con rasgos afeminados al boca de trucha, acerco una mano al vientre del otro y cuando paso la yema de los dedos por esté un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios — Creo que le rompiste un hueso, debemos llevarlo al medico, Jessie.

— Kurt, se que intentas ayudar, pero, no te metas. — le dijo fríamente Blaine que sostenía a varios metros de distancia al rizado, volteo a verle con incredulidad de sus palabras y frunció el ceño con disgusto cuando noto la expresión seria en el rostro de su amante. — No debemos salir de aquí. No es seguro para ninguno de nosotros.

— ¡Blaine! — Reclamó Kurt quien aún seguía arrodillado al lado del güero. — ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

— ¡Blaine nada!, no quiero que te hieran. — dijo apretando más el agarre a las ropas de Jessie — Podemos solucionarlo nosotros mismos. Al fin y al cabo, Jessie era medico, y quiera o no, — clavo su mirada en Jessie amenazantemente — Nos ayudara, ya que él fue el causante, ¿verdad?

— ¡Bien! — se soltó con facilidad del agarre del chico con moño y camino escaleras arriba al segundo piso dejando a los otros tres hombres en la planta baja.

Blaine se acerco al rubio y a su compañero de cama con determinación sin mirar los ojos de Kurt, ya que eso le haría perder su estabilidad fría. Tomó del brazo derecho al rubio y le hizo una señal con la cabeza al otro para que tomara el izquierdo, lo ayudaron a levantarse, causando uno que otro jadeo de dolor. Con delicadeza dejaron el cuerpo del chico sobre el sofá de tres plazas y ambos se sentaron en el suelo frente a él.

— ¿Duele bastante? — preguntó más por cortesía que por gusto el rizado mientras se acercaba a ellos con una caja blanca con una cruz roja en la tapadera. Sam asintió sin saber en realidad de cual de todos sus compañeros había sido el que formulo la pregunta — Moñitos, ve por hielo a la cocina.

Blaine se levanto con rapidez y corrió hasta la cocina, Kurt tenía la mirada fija en la expresión de dolor que el rubio poseía, él abrió los ojos por un segundo y le dedico una débil sonrisa mientras que el rizado comenzaba a sacar lo necesario para tratar de arreglar la costilla dañada. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban dolor, dolor emocional, por que el físico solo se notaba por las constantes muecas que hacía. Más que nada le había dolido el hecho de no haber podido haber hablado con ella, con Quinn, y para colmo que se había besado con una supuesta amiga.

Se levanto del suelo, caminó hasta las escaleras del piso de arriba y de debajo de esta saco una escoba y un recogedor. Se acerco hasta el montón de pedazos y los recogió con habilidad, las pocas cosas que habían sobrevivido al ataque de Sam estaban siendo acomodadas con suma precisión en sus antiguos puestos, Blaine entro de nuevo a la habitación y le entrego un pedazo de tela que contenía hielos dentro.

— ¿Es grave? — preguntó tallándose las palmas de las manos para quitarse el frío del hielo, Jessie esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado y negó con la cabeza rotundamente, dejo el botiquín a un lado de él y acercó la palma de su mano al torso del rubio, presiono con fuerza casi con maldad haciendo que una lágrima salvaje saliera de los ojos de éste. —Es una herida superficial, no hay posibilidad mínima de que pueda ser un peligro.

— Parece que le duele mucho. ¿Estás seguro de que estará bien?

— Seguro, además no pienso llevarlo a un hospital… Y la idea de enterrar un cuerpo no me da nada de satisfacción, Blaine. — Respondió el rizado con la mirada penetrante sobre el torso de Sam. — Rubio, tendré que levantarte un momento para quitarte la camiseta. ¿Listo? — Boca de trucha lanzó un gemido doloroso en respuesta y segundos después sintió el frío correr por su espina dorsal.

— Sam. — Llamó el de rostro afeminado, el rubio levanto la vista para buscar donde estaba y cuando lo vio parado de brazos cruzados junto a la ventana asintió con la cabeza permitiéndole hablar. — Lamento que esto haya pasado… Fue mi culpa, y-yo la dejé entrar. — Tartamudeo con nervios, definitivamente no quería molestar a Sam después de haber visto su temperamento.

— E-esta bien. — Le regalo una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos. — Tú no tienes la culpa, Kurt. No puedo culparte por algo… Algo que yo mismo causé. — Una lágrima se resbaló por el rabillo del ojo. — Más bien yo lo lamento, no quiero que me temáis… — Dijo esta vez para todos.

Tres sonrisas de gratitud llenaron la habitación. Jessie volvió su atención a las heridas y esta vez cuando presionó fue más cuidadoso, no estaría dispuesto a herir a su amigo. Por que eso eran todos… amigos al fin y al cabo, gente reunida por las peores situaciones que terminaron siendo compatibles en variados sentidos.

— En ese caso, al que deberíamos temer es a Jessie. Joder, apenas puedo creer que no te estés desangrando. — Comentó Blaine entre risas, aunque en realidad estaba sorprendido de no verlo tendido en el piso hablando con sus seres queridos a través de la luz.

— Iré a dormir, claro, sino necesitas nada. — Se dirigió al rubio ignorando a los otros dos, Sam negó junto a una sonrisa y Kurt junto las palmas de sus manos haciendo un pequeño ruido. Se dio la media vuelta y se acerco a las escaleras, quería saltar a los brazos de su amante, pero odiaba la actitud que tomaba alrededor de Jessie, es como si fuera su jefe. Sintió la mirada profunda de Blaine y con una sonrisa bajo las escaleras.

* * *

Estaba sentada en el comedor del apartamento de los Berry, un plato enorme de pasta y pescado de soya estaba frente a sus narices, pero no tenía hambre así que solamente movía la comida de un lado a otro en busca de entretenimiento y distracción de las miradas de todo el clan Broadway. Hiram y Leroy la miraban con determinación, como si nunca la volverían a ver y querían grabarse su rostro, mientras que Rachel la veía con cierto enojo. Carraspeó esperanzada de que eso llamara su atención, pero nada. Soltó un bufido y se levanto con cuidado de no golpear su estomago en la acción.

— Disculpadme, no tengo apetito.

— Deberías sentarte y comer, tú sabes… Por el bebé. — Dijo la morena apartando su mirada de ella para dirigirla a su plato medio comido.

— Luego, Rachel. — La morena levanto la vista para encontrarse con una sonrisa cálida por parte de la rubia.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— No es solo que, quería pediré un favor. — Se le quedo viendo por un rato hasta que volvió a hablar. — Quiero hacer una llamada, y mi teléfono se a quedado sin carga. ¿Podrías prestarme el tuyo?

Rachel no contesto y solo le entrego en la mano el iPhone para luego regalarle una sonrisa. Se alejo de ahí con rapidez y se acerco hasta el pequeño balcón de la sala. Tomo el celular en una mano, mientras que con otra se acariciaba el vientre. Fue al registro de llamadas y busco entre los teléfonos registrados, solamente había una llamada reciente de un número desconocido. Se lo grabo de memoria, ese debía ser el teléfono de la casa a la cual había ido esa tarde. Algunos le dirían loca, pero juro haber visto en el reflejo del vidrio del carro a su esposo… A su difunto esposo. Lo repitió mentalmente hasta que supo que lo tenía más grabado que un tatuaje, luego para no levantar sospechas tecleo el número de Santana.

Timbró dos veces antes de que la voz agitada de la latina le respondiera el llamado.

— Quinn, ¿qué pasa? — Preguntó con respiración entrecortada. — ¿Todo bien?

— Yo sí, pero tú — Soltó una carcajada. — Suenas como si acabarás de correr un maratón.

— Oh, pues, yo estaba, jugando. — Dijo más en un susurro que con dificultad la rubia percibió. Enarco una ceja, ¿desde cuando su amiga jugaba? Y como si le leyera la mente, Santana contestó. — Brittany tiene demasiada energía, así que si quiero que se duerma tengo que cansarla. ¿Cómo lo haces tú?

— Cantándole. Le gusta escuchar una linda melodía antes de dormir.

— ¿No puede utilizar un iPod o algo así? — Preguntó un poco estresada pero divertida al pensar tener a Brittany con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo mientras le cantaba una linda canción de amor. — Olvídalo, lo haré. Siento dejarte, pero quiero que el pequeño monstruo se duerma.

— "¿A quién llamas monstruo?" — Preguntó la rubia a través del teléfono. — "San, quiero dormir, cántame."

— Ya voy, Britt. Bien, Quinn, descansa. Adiós.

Cortó la línea antes de que la rubia pudiera contestar. Bloqueó el celular de nuevo y caminó hasta el comedor. Donde el ambiente seguía un poco tensó, solamente que ahora faltaba solo Hiram que de seguro estaba en la cocina. Se acercó a su asiento y deslizó por la mesa el pequeño artefacto electrónico que rápidamente fue cogido por su dueña.

— ¿Podemos irnos? No me siento bien, Rach.

— Oh, cariño. Deberías llegar a darte una ducha caliente, caminaste bajo la lluvia por sabe dios cuanto tiempo. — Dijo Leroy con expresión preocupada. — Y tú, Barbra. Le harás un té, no quiero que se enferme.

— No te preocupes, papi. Yo la cuido. — Respondió Rachel con una admirable sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia por sobre el mantel. Ambas se dirigieron una mirada rápida y Leroy se levanto de su asiento. — Creo que deberíamos irnos ya, adiós, papi.

— Vayan con cuidado. Yo te despido de Hiram. — Dijo mientras las acompañaba a las puertas de acero del ascensor privado.

Las dos chicas entraron a él, y antes de que las puertas se unieran y les bloquearan la vista se despidieron con un movimiento de mano que fue rápidamente correspondido por Leroy. En cuanto las puertas de acero se cerraron ante los ojos de ambas, la morena apretó el agarre de la mano a Quinn. Levanto su frágil mano y le beso los nudillos uno por uno, haciendo que la rubia se derritiera de dulzura mientras mantenía la vista sobre la otra. Marrón contra verde.

—Dios, no te vuelvas a ir sin avisar. — Suplico con la voz apagada. — No te vuelvas a ir. — Entrecerró los ojos mientras regaba pequeños besos sobre el dorso de la pálida mano de la rubia.

— Lo lamento, Rach. — Le dijo cuando la morena soltó su mano. — Pero a veces necesito tiempo de calidad conmigo misma, ¿vale? — Preguntó arqueando una de sus bien depiladas cejas. Rachel asintió con pereza y luego entrelazo su mano con la de Quinn. — Quiero volver a Ohio, hoy, si es posible.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó en un susurro apenas audible. — Creí que… Creí que querías pasar tiempo conmigo. — Intento en vano ocultar el dolor en su voz.

— Así es, pero… No lo sé. Esto va muy rápido, y bueno en realidad, el recuerdo de Sam aún esta fresco… — Dijo cuidando cada una de sus palabras al ver como los ojos de la morena brillaban por las lágrimas que no tardarían en salir. — Rachel, quiero estar contigo. Pero por ahora, solo seremos mi hijo y yo. — La judía asintió levemente mientras un mar de lágrimas caía por sus mejillas.

— Entonces, te deseo suerte. — Sorbió la nariz e intento darle una sonrisa pero le fue imposible, cerró los ojos y comenzó a sollozar. — Por favor, por favor… No me dejes.

— No. Eso nunca, Rach. — Tomó entre sus manos las mejillas húmedas de la chica y acerco sus labios a los de ella. Le sabían un poco salados por las lágrimas pero aún así mantenían un delicado sabor a labial de cereza, rozó con la punta de la lengua el labio inferior de Rachel y cuando ésta abrió los labios un poco más la rubia introdujo su lengua disfrutándola por completo. La morena le correspondió y comenzó una pequeña guerra entre ambas, la rubia bajo sus manos al cuello de Rachel y la atrajo un poco más hacía ella misma mientras que las pequeñas manos de ésta paseaban por su espalda. Se separaron por falta de oxígeno y ambas se miraron a los ojos, los de Rachel mostraban total sorpresa, nunca había pensado en que Quinn pudiera actuar de tal manera. Sus respiraciones estaban entrecortadas y las mejillas sin color de la rubia se habían vuelto rosadas. — No te dejaré ir, que quede claro. Solo quiero unas semanas para mi, solo eso.

— E-esta bien, Quinn… — Le dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado. — Hay que tomar la carretera para llevarte de vuelta.

— No, tú te quedas. — Le pidió o más bien ordeno la rubia. — Convive con tus padres por un rato, se nota que hace tiempo no los veías.

— No pienso dejarte sola, Quinn. — La rubia volteo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Rachel bufó, esta pelea no la ganaría ella y lo sabía. — ¿Y en qué te irás? Si se puede saber.

— En tren, avión, bus. — Se encogió de hombros. — Hay muchos medios de transporte, Rach.

— Bien, ¿al menos puedo llevarte a la central?

La rubia asintió.

— ¿Bus, avión o tren?

— Tren.

Rachel asintió y ambas chicas salieron del ascensor para luego salir por las puertas principales. La morena y la rubia caminaron hasta llegar al automóvil y cuando ambas subieron a este, la judía encendió el auto y emprendieron el camino a la estación de trenes de Nueva York.


End file.
